Coronado72's Story well
by jaime.evaunit.coronado72
Summary: This story mainly contain story ideas that I currently don't have time to do. This is a place where I jut down the ideas, where I don't forget about in the future. For those who are brave to type these stories, they can PM me, or ask me in the review.
1. Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover

I own neither Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

* * *

(Going downward, parting clouds and viewing a grey city, with two large towers standing out)

Daten City, a place where Heaven and Hell are closest to Earth. Where human live in constant danger in a post apocalyptic world.

(Black and red creatures of all shapes and sizes attacking, tormenting humans)

Where spirits embodying negative human emotion and deeds, threaten their lives. And it only protection are two envoys of Heaven, purifying the tormented spirits to eternal peace.

(Two female figure emerge from the shadows, shooting and slashing the spirits, all of them exploding)

But, the city will change with a arrival of boy, a natural born angel killer.

(Emerging from a airport, is a shadowy figure, slowly revealing itself into the light)

Shinji Ikari!

(Now the figure reveals to be fourteen year old, average looking scrawny boy.)

"Huh?" Shinji looks confused. A front of him is what looks to be a pink weasel, with a zipper on it's body.

"Fastener."

{PASWG OST 05}

Now Shinji's hope for a normal life goes down the drain, because he is living with incestuous demonic sister,

(Scanty and Kneesocks coming on to Shinji, making himself nervous)

meeting People from his past life,

(Images of Rei meeting Shinji at school, Misato and Shinji grocery shopping and Mari smelling him in public)

and those of a alternate reality.

(a flying ship over the city, a older, colder Misato demanding Shinji's capture, a modified Unit 02 chasing Shinji, piloted by Askua wearing a eye patch, and both Maris' teasing Shinji)

Combine with a mysterious role for Humanity's future. (Shinji being armored by a humanoid miniature version of Unit 01's armor, bareing black wings and a red broad sword)

And to top it off, are two angelic sister that are nothing like angels. (Shinji meeting the sisters at school, Stocking demanding Shinji to make her sweets everyday with a blush, Panty walking in the mall while Shinji carrying her bags, baring a slurry smile)

Based on the Animes of Gainax, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Inspired by kazikamikaze24's work, and created by the writer of Those Obnoxious Demons, brings you a crossover that demands epicness. (Showing scence of the Angel Sister's transforming, the Demon sister stripping, and armored Shinji battling a evangelion unit)

Shinji's life is never going to the same again.

**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**

**Trouble in Daten City**

"Chuck!"

* * *

Alright reader, here is the main points for this:

This is set in the Rebuild of Evangelion verse.

Shinji left NERV and went to Daten city, where he is being taken care of by Corset and Daemon sisters.

Shinji have a connection with Hell's Monkey, depends how much by you.

Technically a harem fic, NGE and PASWG girls are open.

And story follows mainly with PASWG episodes, with Rebuild ep. 03 near the end.

If you want to make your own version on this, go for it.


	2. Mass Effect Darksider Crossover

I own neither Mass effect, nor Darksiders

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha."(A old monk is running swiftly his withered body can. Running from a small group of armed soldiers.)

"There he is get him." (The leader of Asian decent orders them.)

"I must keep it away, I must protect it. Hurg! (A sword pierces right behind him. The leader pulls out the sword, a large gush of blood escapes from his wound. The monk falls down, gasping in pain. The leader walks toward him.)

"Where is it? (The monks laughs and coughs blood, irking the leader, stomping his foot on the wound) "Where is it?!" (He heard audible crunch beneath his foot, curious on what it was.)

"A place I know by heart." (The monks rolls over, opens his ropes to show a diamond shape seal, with four charging horses inside it, burned to his chest, broken, where the leader have stabs him.) "May you be forever damn in hell." (He dies on the spot, the leader growling. Not long he calls someone, letting him know that the mission failed.)

"Illusive man, this is Kai Leng. The mission failed. The artifact is destroyed." (In a secluded part of space, a middle aged Caucasian is sitting a front of a dying star, smoking a cigarette, sighs at this.)

"I see. Kai Leng, bring you and your operative back to base pronto." (Kai Leng looks confused at this)

"Why that sir? It's just a trinket."

"No you are wrong. (The Illusive man drags a long smoke, breathing it out soon after.) There is a reason why seals aren't meant to be broken."

[_Darksiders- Rose Scythe_]

(A meteor storm is falling towards a planet, within it two being of polar opposites, battle one another, neither aren't giving in)

From the creator that brought you "Those Obnoxious Demons" and "Neon Genesis Evangelion: Trouble in Daten City."

(Cities from Palaven, Tuchanka, Thessia, Sur'kesh, Omega, the Citadel, and Earth, showing civilians enjoying their peace, until they are struck by meteors)

Gives you a crossover that has never been touch before.

"News of meteor showers striking on all garden worlds is causing great stir within all territories." A young human news reporter said as she stands next to where it landed on earth. As civies near the crash site, something began to emerge from it, two beings of supernatural origins, one covered in golden armor with glowing wings, while the other is a unnatural beast, with great horns, wearing chained human skulls. After crushing it's foe, it began looking at the onlookers, their eyes full of fear. It roaring in malice.

A time when myth becomes truth. "What in Spirts' name is happening?" A Turian commander roars as reports of "monsters" emerging from the ground, attacking civilians and "flying humans" defending them are given to him. "I want real reports, not something from a children story!" The commander yells at his yeoman.

A time of peace coming to a end. "Everyone inside now!" A Asari Commando on Thessia roars to the civilians as they are running from hordes of creatures, one by one getting eaten. "Goddess." The commando whispers as she is seeing all this, starting to shot them down.

A time that when all things are coming to a end (Krogen are fighting and firing weapons on a species of Thesher Maws they have never seen before. On Sur'kesh, Salarian soldiers are investigating a site that reports a large human, forging weapons.)

"What in Spirits' name is going on?!" The Turian councilor screams as he and his colleges are receiving news. On earth, soldiers are fighting these unholy creatures with the angels, but they soon stop as they heard neighing. From the smoke emerge four individuals, riding unnatural steeds, all carrying a aura of destruction, as they begin to slay the demon horde.

A time when the call must be answered.

(Humans are fighting in the streets as they are killing the horde one by one. The Hellguard shooting down any abomination that come near them. On Palaven's moon, the Turians are shooting both husks and demons, as they get assits from the makers and their Wardens and Guardians. Juscticars are fighting against their Ardat-Yakshi detainees, leading them is a beautiful demoness.)

What will you do... (Images of Samael on a black throne, Gabriel standing a front of someone, a intelligent Wicked standing before the council.)

To prevent... (People all over the Galaxy fighting one another, Cerberus fighting with the Reapers, the Asari Republic fighting with the Hellguard, the Krogen fighting against the demon horde, the Quarians and Geth fighting against their corrupted brethren.)

The End of Days. (Everyone in the galaxy are fighting on Earth, ships are flying with gryphons, mortal soldiers are fighting along with legendary figures, Cerberus is fighting with the corrupted horde and Husks against the opposing force. Commander Shepard is riding along the Four Horsemen, the image changing between Shepard holding powers of Heaven, Hell or a combination of both)

_**Armageddon Effect**_

"We are the Harbinger of your Destiny. Destruction is your Salvation." Harbinger and as he and the other Reapers begin descending on Earth, hints of Corruption are within them.

Is this the beginning of the end or a start of a new beginning?

* * *

Alright, here are this story's main points:

Set at the beginning of Mass Effect 3.

All of the Mass Effect universe will be impact by the Darksider verse in someway.

Shepard will be help by the Horsemen, and will form some form of alliance with Heaven, Hell, and the Makers.

And you will decide how this story ends. By following a unique version of the 'Choices', or create your own ending.


	3. Sly Cooper Sam n Max Crossover

I own neither Sly Cooper, nor Sam and Max

* * *

The scene opens, showing Cairo, Egypt. Over the more rural area, a small group of three are jumping over the roofs, splitting up as they reach a history museum. Inside, one of them stealthfully enters, bypassing the hulkish guards below him. In another part of the building, a short individual is hacking the museum's security mainframe, in incredible speeds, reprogramming the security cameras to show still frames of clear hallways, disarming laser grid alarms, and security gates, leaving a clear path for the first. As he runs, he is jumping over spires, grinding over metal piping, walking on rope, 5 stories high, but stops when he faces a large, metallic door. Soon something crashes behind him. Its a large hulking figure, a form built with large amount of muscle and fat. The large one pass by the smaller one, and begin pushing it open. As the door opens, another obstacle presents itself as a heavy barred gate, blocking them from their goal. The large one stomps the ground, lifting a large heavy statue into the air. The large one grabs it, and chucks it across, breaking the gate open. Seeing that nothing is blocking him, the smaller one departs, running across a rope line, while the guards below him are ignorant of his presence. As he enters, he sees that inside the room is a large, and vacant, with only blueprints and plans of something large. This person is surprise, seeing what he wants are gone.

"Where are the Clockwerk part?" Then, popping out of nowhere, two beautiful individuals are pointing their weapons at him.

"Freeze Cooper!" The Vixen commands, revealing the mysterious figure to be a tall, lean racoon, equipped with clothing and gear only a master thief needs. This is Sly Cooper, Master Thief and leader of the Cooper Gang. What will be a normal game of Cat and Mouse between him and the beautiful Spanish vixen, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, changes when they began to hear the roar of a engine. Then in between them, something crashes through is a police Convertible. It headlights, blinding them. Coming out of the sides are two individuals. One looks to be a detective that belongs to a Noir film. The other looks like something that belongs to a children's program. The detective pulls something out of his coat, pulling out a golden badge, saying Police across it.

"Freeze! Freelance Police!" The lights are turn off, revealing the detective to be a overweight dog, and a naked bunny rabbit, with serrated shark teeth. Sly is confused seeing them, but Carmelita is groaning.

"Not them."

That's Right, Sam and Max are back, now in a crossover that a semi-non creative individual thought up after seeing a fan poster that countless geeks and nerds are throwing money at their computer screens, at their mom's house. (Show a pale, thick individual throwing money a computer screen)

Sly Cooper and the Gang are blamed with the theft of the infamous body parts of the immoral Clockwerk.(A giant owl transforming into a mechanical monstrosity. Wanted posters are showing Sly, Bently, and Murry)

Now knowing that that they are loose upon the world, its up to them to steal it back, but that become difficult with Interpol on their tail, with assistance from two individuals who should be nowhere near law enforcement. (Sly and the gang are at various parts of the world, preparing their heist, while dodging Sam and Max's gun fire)

Oddly enough, Sam and Max are maybe the key to help them clear their names, and prove their innocence, if only they don't they kill them first, and everything around them. (Sam is looking at the Clockwerk crime scene, seeing the difference between Sly's gang and one with a notorious international organized crime ring. While Max is throwing knives at a graffitied picture of Sly, ridden with puncture marks and bullet holes, lots and lots of bullet holes.)

Sly and the Gang in:

Sam And Max: World Tour.

The scene changes, showing then now destroyed Museum, with many injured officers, destroyed artifacts, and a angry Inspector Fox. "What have you two idiots have done?!"

"We have cause millions of property damage and destroy priceless artifacts in the name of justice. A few dollars short on what you cause daily." Sam said as he enjoys a bag of donuts.

"What?" Carmelita said confusedly as a bullet pass her, destroying a thousand year old pot.

"Not any more. WE WIN!" Max screams cheerfully, as he waves his pistol into the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You crack me up up little buddy!" Sam laughs as he slaps Max high into the air, who is cheering as he falls onto the ground, unharmed. Neela groans at seeing this.

"I need a vacation after this."

* * *

Next main points in this story are:

Place in Sly Cooper 2, but you can choose a different game, or a original plot of your own making.

I encourage to switch 'gameplay' between Sly's mission's and Sam n Max's mission.

Carmelita knows Sam and Max, and vise versa.


	4. Darkman DC Crossover

I own neither Darkman nor DC

* * *

The scene opens with a dark, gloomy city. It the middle of the night, a thunder storm is pouring over it. In a secluded ally, a deal is being strucked.

"So this is the stuff?" A hooded individual ask. The dealer scoffs at this.

"But of course. The stuff is so pure, I recommend watering down a bit, but hey, who am I to tell a customer what to do." The consumer grins at this as he brings out a briefcase. The dealer looks inside and smiles. "Thank you for doing business with the Beretti Family." Just then they heard something.

"What was that?" The consumer ask as he brings out his gun.

"I don't know, but they came to the wrong place." The dealer brings out his automatic weapon, ready to shoot down this unlucky bastard. The two listen carefully for any sound, something that will give the intruder away. Just then, someone grabs the consumer behind, dragging him into the shadows. Only the muffled screams alert the dealer, but sees nothing. The dealer breathes heavily as he look around quickly, his trigger finger itches. "Come on out Bat-Freak! I know your out there!" Just then, his weapon is torn from his hand as the intruder begins to suffocate him, making him lose conscience. Moments later, the dealer comes on out, pulling the skin on his face, as of trying to adjust it.

"Thank you for doing business." The man said as he leaves the consumer and the naked dealer behind, tied together.

[Darkman Main Title]

There is a new hero on the streets, and he is a hero that no one have ever seen before or will see ever.

"What do you mean the shipment isn't there! My guy was there to drop it off!" Angelo screams in fury as his weapon shipment is gone.

By the fanfiction writer that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons and Neon Geneses Evanagelion: Trouble in Daten City bring you a hero that can take the face of anyone.

Two-face is looking around hoping to see Batman, but is shocked to see himself standing right a front of him. "Feeling lucky?" The doppelganger said, matching Two-face's voice perfectly.

A hero that crime will not see coming.

"What do mean I'm under arrest? Do you know who I am?!" Lex Luthor said as he is being dragged by the police, for the robbery of the bank. Not far is the true perpetrator, and on the floor is a mask of Lex, melting in the sun.

A hero that that all organize crime and the corrupt will know and fear.

"HOW DO I KNOW ITS YOU?! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU'RE THAT FREAK IN DISGUISE!" Black Mask screams at this goons, pointing his gun at them while he is being watch by the true infiltrator.

For he is everyone, and no one...

Poison Ivy screams as her own formula to turn people to trees turns on her, seeing it's the hero disguise as one of her followers, is poured on her.

Everywhere and nowhere...

The police are chasing after the hero, seeing him putting on a mask, but loses him in the crowd in broad daylight.

The one man the light doesn't shine upon.

"Find him now." Ra's al Gul command his followers. As he sit down on his desk, he sees his guard unconscious on the floor. He soon felt a drip of water landing on his head. As he looks up, he sees a heavily bandaged man roaring at him as he jumps over him.

For he is...

**DARKMAN: The Silent Guardian  
**

The scene change as Darkman walks in a abandon subway, but a group of people lands around of him.

"We need to talk." Batman said as he face Darkman.

* * *

Now onto the next story main points:

Darkman is the main character of the story, and his main enemies are the non-superpower villains of the DC universe. You can pit him against the super powered villains, but must think of a way for him to face them.

Darkman will be asked to join the justice league, how he attracts their attention is by your choice.

Darkman will still focus on his synthetic skin experiment, attracting attention, both good and bad.


	5. Demon King Daimaou Overlord Crossover

I own neither Overlord, nor Demon King Daimaou

* * *

(Deep underground, a hidden fortress sleeps, waiting for it's master. Emerging from the shadows is a ancient wizin creature, best described as a walnut with ears.) "That power, it can only belong to one being. The master has return!" (Soon cheering is heard as imp like creature emerge from the shadows, wielding weapons, giggling and cackling in excitement.)

From the mind that brought Those Obnoxious Demons and NGE: Trouble in Daten City, brings forth a crossover that should of been thought of long ago. (As Akuto Sai was about to block Junko's attack, a large black spiral emerge from the ground, exploding with fire, destroying a large part of the forest.)

"What was that?" Akuto ask himself as he sees that spiral opens up, looking like a gate. Not long small, imp like creatures came out of it, surround Akuto, Kena, and Junko, readying her sword at this unknown horde.

"What this? You call upon your minions, Demon King?" A cakle is heard as the same wizened being emerges.

"Demon King? Bah! What a insult to the young master." The old being walks to Akuto, ignoring Junko's blade. "Greeting master, I am Gnarl, Minion Master, and Adviser to the Overlord, the one true master of Evil and your birth right."

"Overlord?!" Both Akuto and Junko said in surprise. Kena just looks at Gnarl.

"Is that a walnut with ears?"

[Overlord Main Theme]

Akuto Sai's life turn upside down when he first step onto the Constant Magical Academy, being told his dark future. (Akuto steps up to the Crow spirit, revealing his health and future.) "His Future Occupation is... unknown?"

"Wait, what do you mean unknown?" A blonde teacher asks.

"Unknown, his test scores and background comes to a unknowable job occupation. The closest thing I can place him is... (The crow soon sweats) DEMON KING!" (Everyone screams in fear and shock hearing that.)

He must uncover his past, in order to save a land that he doesn't know. (Gnarl guides Akuto to the netherworld tower, showing him a portrait of a silver armored giant, with him is a beautiful woman hugging him close.) "See the resemblance young master." Gnarl said.

"Were they..."

"Your parents young master."

He must retrieve objects of power to revive a lost kingdom, and control his great power. (Akuto is surrounded with people from the Empire and members of CIMO8, as he tries to retrieve a spell stone.) "Surrender magic user! In the name of the Empire!" Gnarl laughs as he sees what Akuto sees.

"Typical of these high and mighty 'Heroes'. They will strike you down for being evil, but shallow enough to use what is rightfully ours, 'in the name of good.'" Gnarl mocks.

With the help of his friends, he will have the power to save the both worlds, or rule them with a iron fist. (Akuto is facing a great army, and behind him is a large army of monsters and minions. The opposing army are visibly scared as they see Akuto wearing a black armor, that glows fiery red, carrying a great weapon of vast destruction.)

For he is... (The title explodes onto the screen, burning brightly, then cools down to show visibly)

**The Overlord in the Back Seat**

The scene changes, showing Akuto with Kena, Junko, Korone, Hiroshi and Fujiko, exploring the Netherworld Tower. "Ah, master, we just barely started your campaign, and you already have four mistresses and a man servant. They grow up so fast." Almost everyone blushes at Gnarl's remark.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Akuto said quickly, with Fujiko interrupting him.

"He is right, They aren't his mistresses." Fujiko points to Junko, Kena, and Korone. "They are just lowly servant, while I am Akuto's True Mistress! Ohhohohoho." Fujiko laughs loudly.

"Bullshit! Stop making up lies!" Junko screams at her.

"Then are you his First Mistress then?" Gnarl said, making her blush.

"No, I... It just..."

"I don't care if you two fight for First Mistress, as long as I'm in the same room as Akuto, I am satisfied." Korone said bluntly, earning shocked faces from the group.

"If Korone can sleep in Aa-chan's room, can I sleep in his room too?" Kena asks innocently, causing everyone to be greatly shocked more so. Akuto sits on his throne, groaning softly as he experience this.

"Why couldn't I be a Grand priest?"

* * *

Alright, here are the main story points of this:

Akuto Sai is son of the Third Overlord, thus making him the Fourth Overlord. His mother can be either Rose or Velvet.

Previous areas from Overlord 1 must be mention at least, or explorable at most.

Obviously, it's a harem story, so beside the girls from Demon King Daimaou, you can also add girls from Overlord 2, younger versions if desired, or for those more creative, OCs.

The Empire and Cimo8 must be connected in someway.

You can switch 'gameplay' from Overlord 2 or the Demon King Daimaou multiple medias.

And if desired, make Akuto into your ideal Overlord. Uncorrupted/Corrupted, Domination/Annihilation, or a combination of you choice.

Don't forget to add humorous scenes.


	6. Fire Emblem Overlord Crossover

I own neither Overlord, nor Fire Emblem Awakening

* * *

(The screen is black, nothing is happening, until voices began to be heard.)

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?" (A slit of light opens up at the middle)

"I.. I don't know." (The slit opens all the way, showing a blonde young girl, and blue haired gentleman, both of them smiling.)

"I see you're awake now." The man said.

"Hey there." The blonde said, giggling a bit.

"There are better places to take a nap, then the ground you know." (The gentleman shows his hand to the person) "Here, take my hand." (Soon a armored hand with a large jewel in the forearm, grabs onto it. The person is is lifted, standing, revealing that the person is a bit taller then the gentleman.)

[Fire Emblem Awakening- Main theme]

From the creator that brings you Those Obnoxious Aliens, bring you a story about a mysterious armored warrior joins the Shepards, holding magic and weaponry never seen in Valm or anywhere else. (A armored giant is slicing through Plegian raiders with a glowing ax, and launching magical bolt, without a spell book, much to the Shepard's surprise.)

A warrior that have great tactical strategy, and the mischievous beings to assist them. (As the Shepards are fighting in Fertox arena, four portals open near the giant. Jumping out in glee are impish creatures of four colors, bowing before him.) "Master." The creatures said with respect.

A Warrior that has a mysterious past, a past that holds the future's salvation. (Peace is gone when Plegia is at war with Valm, using artifacts that resonate with the giant. And facing him is a masked warrior, proclaiming to be Marith.)

(The land is ravaged and innocents scream as a army of the undead is attacking them, leading them is a great black dragon appears, roaring as it shakes the sky itself. Soon the scene changes showing Chrom and Marith clashing with the army, with help with members of the Shepards, both Present and Future. Chrom, Marith, and the Giant faces the black dragon without fear, as it roars at them) Will this warrior be this world's savior, or will he be it's destroyer? You decide. (The scene changes, showing the title, with the Fire Emblem in the back)

_**The Conqueror's Emblem**_

* * *

Alright, here are this story's main points:

The Avatar/Robin is the Overlord, and like before, have no memory of his past.

While still can use both Swords and Magic, he can also use the Conqueror abilities.

You can add Gnarl if you want, and how the Overlord obtains his items and minions.

You can have a harem if you want, but must think of a way to work. Valm is monogamy.


	7. Mass Effect Darkness Crossover

I own neither The Darkness nor Mass Effect

* * *

(The screen is all black, with only a small spotlight, showing this one lite up area. Soon coming out of the shadows is a pale, crazed looking man, wearing a high class suit, martyred with symbols. His head twitches and spasm as he look at the viewers with his mismatch eyes.)

"Okay you know how this story goes. In the beginning, there wasn't shit. LITERALLY! There was only void and darkness, just how the Darkness likes it. Next thing you know, God, or whoever the fuck you worship, said turn on the LIGHTS!" (A scene of the big bang appear, creating the universe.) "That is when things got nasty."

"He starts small, planets here, stars there, then shit starts running around. Humans, Krogan, Turians, WHATEVER!" (Showing everyday life on the Citadel, everyone happy.)

"Needless to say, the Darkness was PISSED!" (Bright burning eyes appear in the void.)

"From then till now, The Darkness torn its way through human history, from each host to the next, being passed from father to son. Each of them thinking they were it's master. But you can't own the Darkness, the Darkness owns you." (Images of the most horrible, blood thirstiest humans are displayed. Cain, Vlad, Black Beard, Al Capone, each of them displaying the power of the Darkness. It now shows a young man, with serpents behind.)

"Fast forward to one Jackie Estacado. You know his type, no family, no hope, no future. He ended up pretty much how you expect. Busting heads for the mafia." (Jackie is shooting down a mob of gangsters, as if they were nothing.) "Life as a whole was pretty dark for Jackie."

"That all change on his eighteenth birthday, his life got a whole lot darker." (Jackie soon finds a body, with a bomb attach to it. Behind it was a sign saying, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, in blood. The explosion pushes Jackie outside his apartment.)

"You might think that inheriting superpowers will be pretty cool for Jackie. You know, being in the business of killing people and all." (Jackie is shooting mafia members, the serpents are tearing through them, cutting them in half, devouring their hearts, opening up a black hole, sucking everyone up.) "If it weren't for the demon inside him, you be right."

"The Darkness not only made him stronger, but also made him a God, when he isn't in the light." (Armor form around Jackie, his wounds began to heal quickly, faster than a krogans. Jackie summons darklings from the shadows, assisting him.)

"Until one day, on a business trip to Elysium, Jackie was caught between the Alliance and the Batarian Government, dragging him to the Skyllian Blitz, applying his fuck up trade." (Jackie is shooting and slaying Batarian pirates working his way to lowly pirate gangs, to Batarian soldiers and specialists.) "The Batarian Hegemony vs Jackie... and the Darkness."

"You must be asking yourself, 'Why the fuck is he helping The Alliance, he's a mafia hit man, who eats people's hearts for breakfast. Normally you be right, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't come alone." (A image soon appear with a beautiful girl dragging Jackie to the market, before the Batarians attack.) "His only light in life, Jenny Romaro."

"If anyone know them, or just seen them, they will know that they were ment for each other, and that is where thing get tragic." (Jenny is being stolen in broad daylight, with a bloodied Jackie not that far, screaming in fear.) "With Jackie tearing through their troops, the Batarian big wigs though the quickest way to get him was to get rid his only reason for living. And that what they did." (Batarian soldiers pointing a gun to her, head, Jenny whispering her final words to Jackie, who is just outside. The scene breaks as a bullet pass through.)

"Killing Jenny was the dumbest thing those four eyed fucktards have done." (Jackie is standing in the rain before a large angelic grave stone, with Jenny's name on it.) "Because without her, he have nothing left to live for... (Jackie jaw clenches tightly, then roars in anguish, the Darkness lashing out) ... HE HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE." (Jackie is in a blood fuel rage as he tears his way through the Batarian home world, sending it into chaos, striking fear into civilians and slaves alike, and finally kill all the leaders by tearing out their hearts.)

"After that bullshit and being called 'The Beast of the Void' by the survivors, Jackie quits his occupation after realizing he sent a whole civilization to ruin, but not before getting a offer from the Alliance." (A officer that witness Jackie's actions offers him a position in the Alliance army.) "Wanting a fresh start, Jackie change his last name to his mother's maiden name... what was again? Shemen, Shela, Shepard? Whatever! And not long he is put in this Special forces program, climbing it to the highest no time flat, keeping the Darkness lock away." (A image of Jackie as a Mafia hit man to a Alliance soldier, still has his black mane though.) "But it only a matter of time for him to keep it locked inside him, so long to hold back the night."

"Now the Darkness is back, thanks to that shit that happen on Eden Prime." (Jackie releases a tentacle on a Geth Colossus, piercing it's armor and tearing it apart from the inside out.) "And his only light got snuffed out a long time ago!" (Jackie is forming a crew to track down a Turian Spectre that was behind the attack.)

"If he can't control that... thing inside him, then there will be nothing left! He will be a empty SHELL!" (Jackie is holding a krogan soldier in his hand, but then he use the Darkness serpants to tear him in half like a wishbone. The scene changes to the crazed man, staring straight to the reader.) "And thats how the Darkness likes it."

(Wisps of Darkness forms he title, sounds of unearthly roars and growls resonate)

_**Soldier of Darkness**_

(Not long a imp like creature emerge from the darkness, carrying a sign.) "Stupid monkey, he forgot to post this." The Darkling said as he post the sign on the screen saying it was thought up by the maker of Those Obnoxious Demons and Neon Genesis Evangelion: Trouble in Daten City.

* * *

Alright for those brave enough to to type this story, here are the main story points:

Jackie Estacado is Shepard.

It starts in the first Mass Effect, but you can choose which class, his choices and who is his love interest. While I encourage Paragade actions, Renagon actions work as well.

You can choose the other artifacts will appear in the first game or appears later on.

The Mafia expands their control beyond earth. Come on, think about it if we enter space travel, organized crime like the Mafia will follow us.

And of course, all of darkness action's and powers will be bloody and gory.


	8. Wolf Among Us Ever After High Crossover

I own neither Wolf Among Us/Fables nor Ever After High

* * *

(The scene is dark, but soon something begins to glow in the center, pieces of paper begin to fly around, reveal to be from a book.) "Once upon a time..." a female voice said softly. (A key soon appears, unlocking a large book.) "... in a far away land..." (It soon open, showing a large castle in a picture, changing the location to where it is.) "... where sons and daughters of famous fairytale characters go to school..." (Showing random students matching to their parents and their roles.) "... a place where they will meet their destiny."

"That is until one student came by, changing everything." A male voice interrupts, earning a scoff from the female narrator.

"Really? Who in their right mind would do that?" The female narrator said as the scene, showing the students enjoying their day until the door slams open, shocking everyone, especially Tiny the Giant.

"Someone that everyone is scared of." (Foot steps are heard as the figure begins to walk in the hallway.)

[Wolf Among Us- Prologue music]

(Students begin to depart away from the figure, as he lights a cigarette, smoking without care.) "Someone that cause a uproar, on his first day, far bigger then Raven Queen's proclamation." (The figure breaths in a large puff of smoke as he passes Raven, fear is on her face.) "A creature that many students wonder that if he should follow his tale." (The figure drop his cigarette, snuffing it out with his shoe as he passes Apple White, with conflict on her face.) "The single most dangerous creature in all of Ever After High." (Both Royals and Rebels stand aside, each of then showing either fear, hate, or conflict as he reaches a wrinkly small imp, growling and muttering about students and making gold, but soon yelps as the figures grabs him by the shirt, his hands turn to claws. The figure soon pull something out of his pocket, showing the scared creature a picture of a wheel, with a man inside it.)

"You don't mean..." The female said in shock.

"That's right..." (The Figure's eyes changes Gold and black, just like a savage wolf.)

"Where is the Crooked Man?!" The figure growls loudly.

"Bigby Wolf." The figure is fully revealed to be a younger version of the Big Bad Wolf, less hair, same clothing, but in his wolf/human form.

_**The Wolf Among Ever After High**_

* * *

Main Story Point for this story:

Think of a way of how both Bigby and the Crooked man ended up in Ever After High world.

Bigby will be initially neutral to the Royal/Rebel thing, but he will shake thing up to both parties.

His appearance will be a younger version of himself, but still remembers everything that happen in Wolf Among Us, still trying to capture the Crooked Man.

The Crooked Man is still up to his game, manipulating those in power, and those who will be in power.

Relationship wise, I can only suggest monogamy, but if you have a different idea, go nuts.


	9. Wolf Among Us RWBY Crossover

I own neither Wolf Among Us nor RWBY

* * *

(The scene opens, showing a dark city, lite by a shattered moon's light. Waking out of a dark alley is a large group of dangerous individuals, leading them is a man, wearing a white suit and bowler hat. The citizens of the city part away as the group walks down the street, showing fear on the faces, the group's leader smirks at this, knowing it. They soon stop a front of a small shop, holding colorful gems. The Leader smile at this, and look at his men.) "At right gentlemen, we have work to do." The leader said as he and the others begin to enter the shop, but failed to notice that a car was nearby, and inside it is someone who is watching them, as he lights hid cigarette.

(The group spreads around, appearing to be normal customers, and the leader soon walks to the owner, a old frail man.)

"Can I help you?" The owner asks, as the leader tabs ash off his cigar.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" The leader said as a henchmen points a gun at the owner.

"Please take the money." The owner pleas, but the leader shushes him.

"Easy there old timer, we aren't here to take your money. Grab the Dust." The leader commands as the henchmen each grab a canister, and begin to fill it up. Not long the leader brings out a case and opens it. "Crystals, burn, uncut." The owner complies as he slowly brings out a large red crystals. As one of the henchmen readies another canister, he sees a small girl in a red cape and hood reading a magazine.

"HEY KID, hands where I can see them!" The henchman said loudly, but the girl ignores him. The Henchman growls loudly as he walks quickly to her, with his sword drawn. "Hey Kid! I said HANDS... huh?" The henchman suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "What the...?" The henchman ask as a fist suddenly collides at his face, sending him flying across the aisle, smashing through the wall.

"Huh?" The crash caught the girl's attention as she remove her hood and reveal to be wearing head phones, playing her music loudly. "Sheriff Wolf? What happening?"

"Robbery Red." The girl's face lit up quickly. "Stay out of it." The girl then pouts just as quickly. The Sheriff then felt a gun behind his head.

"Freeze!" A henchman said, with the Sheriff growling at this. Soon enough, the henchman flew outside the shop. Soon the leader and the henchmen look to where the one guy flew from.

[RWBY-This Will Be The Day]

(The Sheriff pops his neck around as he sees the henchmen draw their blades as the leader is leaving the shop.) "What are you standing around for? Get him." The leader orders as they began to charge at the Sheriff. (The Sheriff charges at them, dodging the first swipe that came close to his face, but counters with a strong punch to the attacker's stomach, making him lose conscience. The Sheriff give a swift kick to the next attacker, breaking his teeth in, and sending him flying. The sheriff then grabs the third attacker's arm in mid-swing, making him groan in pain as the Sheriff tighten his grip)

"Nice try." The Sheriff said as he headbutts the attacker. Not long the Sheriff runs outside trying to see where the leader left, failing to notice the other attackers coming behind him. As soon as they where about to jump him, a red blur got inbetween them, and a large weapon began to unfold, showing to be a scythe as it strikes the road. It soon reveal to be the girl who is carrying the scythe, as she use it as a pole, swinging around to kick the closest one in the face hard. With a swift yank, she pulls her weapon out as the other two henchmen come at her. Pulling a trigger on her weapon, is shot harmlessly on the ground, giving her great momentum, giving her more power as she uses it to swing her scythe to launch one in the air and sending the other into the ground. As soon as she finish, she hears a growl and sees the Sheriff looking at her sternly. "What did I said Red?"

"To stay put?" The Sheriff nods. "Then can you tell him that?" The said as she points to the leader as he climbs to the roof. The sheriff growls as he sees this.

"Call for backup." The sheriff said to the shop owner, who nods. "And you, stay put." The sheriff said to the girl, who pouts again.

(As the leader reaches the roof and begins to run, the Sheriff soon arrives, right behind him.) "Freeze Candlewick!" The Sheriff screams at him, and the leader then stops.

"It's Torchwick, Roman Torchwick, you dumb animal." Soon enough, a aircraft appears next to him, blinding the Sheriff. Taking the chance, the leader jumps in and pulls out a red Dust Crystal. "End of the line, Wolf." The now named Roman tosses it near him and aim his cane at it. The bottom flips open, revealing to be a hidden rifle. With a single shot, he hit his mark, the red dust crystal, making a large explosion, with the Sheriff caught in the blast. "Whoa-ho-ho-hooo!" Roman laughs loudly, but soon stop as he sees someone in the smoke, with golden eyes and growling fiercely. "Is there anything that can stop that stupid mutt?" Running out of the smoke is the Sheriff, bearing claws and fangs, with his body hairier than before. The Sheriff quickly jumps onto the ship's engine, slashing the metal away, exposing it's innards. As the Sheriff begins to tear it out, the ship begins to struggle to stay in the air. Torchwich growls as he stumbles to the cock pit. "Do something about it!" Soon the pilot moves quickly to face the Sheriff, with Torchwick taking controls now. As he tries to stabilize the ship, the pilot is soon to be reveal to be a woman. While her face is in the shadows, it is reveal that she is wearing a red dress and black glass slippers and anklet. Fire gathers around her hands, the markings on her dress, and her eyes begin to glow bright as she launches it at the Sheriff. See it coming, the Sheriff immediately jump onto the ship's hull, avoiding the woman's initial attack. The woman readies another attack, launching at the Sheriff in succession, each one miss, making the Sheriff drawn closer to the woman. He soon jumps inside the ship, growling at the woman.

"Let see how good you are, Mr. Wolf." The woman said as her hands and feet ignite white hot. She strikes first, swiping her across the Sheriff's face. He dodges it, growling as he dodges another chop and a reverse ax kick. In retaliation, he swipes at her with his claws, each one missing as she effortlessly dodges them, like she is gliding through the air. As the woman is about to counter, she notice something coming towards her, and she stop it with her enchanted hand. What she see was the red hooded girl, with her scythe converted into a long ranged rifle. The girl fires from it several time, trying to get a successful hit, but the woman just blocks each shot, and prepares to destroy her. Before she have the chance, the Sheriff takes his chance to attack her. With his claws, he takes a large swipe at her. The woman barely registers it and dodges it, barely as it is visible that the Sheriff made a small cut on her dress, infuriating her. With a great blast, she launches the sheriff out of the aircraft and see that he lands just fine, growling at her with his golden eyes, looking into hers. As the aircraft leaves, she smirk a bit. "Not bad, Wolf."

[Song End]

Back with our heroes, the Sheriff returns to his normal self, with messy brown hair, his face covered in stubble, his clothing is a bit messy, but not far from it usually looks, and his golden eyes return to it's natural brown. "That is quite impressive, Mr. Bigby Wolf." A firm, feminine voice said. Walking towards them is a spectacle blonde woman wearing a white button shirt, black skirt and a cape with a tiara on it.

"Nice to see you again Glenda. I still see you're a dominatrix." The now named Bigby said, pointing out the woman's riding crop that attached to her leg. The woman let out a irritated growl, seeing the Sheriff's 'humor'.

"It's Glynda, Mr. Wolf and as a professor and Huntress, I expect little more respect from you." Glynda said with sternness. Not long the girl gasp and suddenly rushes to Glynda.

"You're a Huntress? Can I have you autograph?" She asks with stars twinkling in her eyes, but soon felt the Sheriff's rough hand placed on her shoulder.

"Sorry, but I have to take you to the station." The girl whines a bit.

"Why?"

"Because, you interfered with a police pursuit. While helpful, you put yourself in great danger." The girl groans as Bigby takes her to the station.

"Can you please don't tell dad about this? He'll ground me." The sheriff sigh as he sees the girl's teary puppy eyes.

"We'll see Ruby, we'll see." Bigby said as the screen changes into flower petals, swirling around, forming the title.

_**The Wolf and Rose**_

* * *

Alright, here are this story's main points:

This Bigby can be 'Wolf Among Us' Bigby, who somehow gets stuck in Vale, or a Faunus version of Bigby.

Bigby will personally know the Team RWBY in someway, and some of the teacher staff.

Bigby will be working in the Vale police department, his ranking, your choice.

If so choosing the 'Wolf Among Us' origin, Bigby's arrival will cause a 'modern' Myth caused by him, other then that, he will have a famous reputation in the Faunus community, and a infamous reputation in the White Fang.

What will be his role in Beacon Academy or in the story plot, is up to you.


	10. Doraemon Catherine Crossover

I own neither Doraemon, nor Catherine.

* * *

[Catherine OST-07]

(The scene opens showing a wooden door with a lion head door knocker on it. It then opens up, with a small lamb, who's horn are barely coming out, wearing a pair of glasses, striped pajamas, and holding onto a pillow. The sheep looks around, showing fear and confusion on his face.) "Where am I? What kind of dream is this suppose to be?" The little lamb sees that he is some kind of tower, made of unusual giant square blocks. Suddenly the door slams behind him, scaring the sheep as he tries to pull it open, only to disappear into thin air. "Whats going on?! What kind of dream is this?!" The lamb suddenly lost his balance as the tower shake violently. The lamb fearfully look over the edge and screams on what he sees, a bottomless pit and to make matters worse the bottom floor is falling into it. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The lamb said as he hits his head multitude of times, but only earns a headache. "Why can't I wake up?! Doraemon, HELP ME!"

"Hey, stop your crying!" A voice above screams at the lamb. The lamb stop crying for a moment and looks around.

"Huh? Who's there? Are you part of the program?"

"Program? Look kid, I don't know what been smoking, but all I know is that you need to climb or you will die!"

"DIE?!"

"Yeah, so start climbing!" The lamb looks up and whimpers as he starts to climb the large blocks.

"Why I have to do this? I just want to watch TV!"

[Catherine OST-YO]

From the mind that brought you NGE: Trouble in Daten City, bring you a slight dark twist to a anime classic. ( These word appear afront of a pillow like device, inside it is a black flash drive, everything is lite in hot pink.)

A mundane boy, who's life turns upside-down by a time traveling cat, turns more bizarre with dreams of blocks and death. (A boy is sleeping peacefully on the pillow device, until he screams, showing his eyes are sheep eyes.)

His life take more unusual twist with not only his fearful dream, but with a appearance with a new student that makes him question a bit. (The boy is in class, with bags under his eyes, is surprise to see a beautiful blonde girl with curls in her hair and wearing a pretty white dress, sitting next to him.)

New and hidden feeling emerge from the boy and others around him. (Another pretty girl is feeling something unusual as she sees the new girl laughing with the boy. The boy is now nervous as he is under the gaze of one fox faced boy and a gorilla like bully, demanding him of something.)

And the dream go beyond the boy's, ensnaring others into its great nightmare. (The lamb breathes heavily as it make it to the check point, and sees a large group of sheep looking nervous and frightful, but two look familiar. The small one has a fox like eyes, while the large black sheep scream loudly, threatening the merchant sheep for all of his items.)

Will this boy overcome his dreams, or will it consume him, making him another body to the ever growing count. (Images of either dead or barely alive victims, showing withered bodies and sheep eyes.)

Staring... Noby, the messed up hero (Showing the Name on top of of the spectacle boy, who groans about his homework.)

Sneech, the rich playboy (A fox faced boy, showing off his wealth to the new girl.)

Big G, the bully (The gorilla like bully is chasing after Noby, for some reason. Either because on what he said or have something Big G want, and Noby refuse to give.)

Sue, the girl next door (The sweet looking girl is talking with Noby, and a meter is on the screen, moving towards a blue angelic cat.)

Doreamon, the time travel robot cat (Doreamon screams as he sees Noby's nightmare, being chased by something horrific, trying to find a way to help him.)

And of course... (The blonde girl turns around, smiling at the reader, with the same meter moving towards a devil red cat.)

_** Catherine: The girl from the block Dreams**_

(The title appears, showing a split picture of Sue on one side, with her on the other.)

[Song Ends]

(Not long, Noby wakes up, screaming a bit, waking Doraemon from his sleep.) "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! What with you screaming for?!" Doraemon scream at Noby, who is breathing heavily.

"I don't really know."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Doraemon asks. Noby thinks for a bit, but only groans.

"I can't remember anything, but some rap song." Noby answers.

"Do you remember how it goes?" Noby nods no.

"Not really. I only remember 'sheep' and 'sheet'."

"Not much of a rap song is it."

* * *

Here are this story's main plot points:

This story starts in the Experimental Dream Schemes episode, with the gadget 'Dreamplayer'.

This will be initially a T rated story.

Catherine is a grade school student, like Noby and the gang.

The tower dream must be based on the Catherine blocks.

You can decide for Noby to follow the 'blue' or 'red' path of your own choosing.

Outside the dream, you can choose what will happen.

If you desire to continue the story after the dreams, go for it.


	11. Kiva The Devil is a Part Timer! x-over

I own neither Kamen Rider Kiva, nor The Devil Works Part-Timer!

* * *

(The scene opens up, showing ancient map being roll open. On it are five islands that forms a cross.) "Long time ago, in a world filled with magic and miricles, there was a place that consists of five islands, forming a cross. It was called Ente Isla, and for a time, it was a land of endless peace. (The scene shows small villages and markets, the citizens looking happy, and showing a small red headed girl, enjoying her time with her father.) "But all that change when the Demon King Satan and his army attack the human world for a dream of the same peace and prosperity for all beings of darkness." (The scene change, showing a giant leading a large army of monsters. And behind them is a large Gothic castle, and inside it is a menacing being, with red predatory eyes, and dragonic horns on his temple.) "And for a time, he was succeeding his dream." (A village girl screams as she was slain by a goblin soldier, a army of knight are destroyed by a Lich. And archers, that was taking down the Demon King's griffon army, are ambushed by a pack of Wargs, slaying them with ease.) "But that change when a lone hero rose up, and with the blessings of heaven, lead the humans to victory, but not a complete victory." (The demon castle is in fire and ruin as the two armies clash at one another, and bursting through the ruins is the demon king himself, his dragonic wing spread open, with a aura of malice around him.)

"Hear me Humans!" Demon King Satan screams, grabbing everyone's attention. "I shall leave Ente Isla in your hands today, but know this: I shall return! To reclaim and subjugate it for all that live in the dark!"

"And with a wave of his hand, all of the survivors of his army returns to the netherworld, and with another, tore open a hole of great unknown and fled into it, with the last of his general, and the hero in close pursuit." (Demon King Satan falls back into the dark portal, with his general following him soon enough. When the portal is about the close, the hero jumps in, not letting the Demon King escape.) "A month has past, and many wonder what happen to the Demon King. Some say the hero slain the Demon King, at the cost of the hero's life, while others say that the Demon King was locked away, forever banished from Ente Isla. Whatever people say, it is nothing but rumor, but if one thing is true, the Demon King didn't left his throne without a heir. For while a month has past in our world, nearly two decades has pass in the world the Demon King now resides." (The scene changes from Ente Isla, to Tokyo, Japan, showing a young teenager, looking at a slash mark that is visible on a church's door. As the teen leaves, he is showing that he is wearing heavy clothing, a medical mask, safety goggles, and a scarf, but that's not the most striking thing about him, for he has black hair, and red predatory eyes, just like his predecessor.)

[Kamen Rider Kiva- Break The Chain]

From the creator that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons, bring you another tale to the Kamen Rider fandom. A tale that will be written in the past and present. (A split screen appears, showing on the left side to be Sadao Mao, former Demon King Satan, dressed as a musician, with 1983 behind him. And on the right is his son, Sadao Mao the Second. While appearing a bit more feminine, still appears just like a exact replica of his father, dress like a MgRonold worker, with the year 2000 in the background.)

While the original Demon King tries to survive the human world in the past, his son tries to find his place in the world in the present, while facing his destiny. (The former Demon King tries to put his new musical talent to earn money from pass buyers. While in the year 2000, Sadao is working in the MgRonold, trying to give good service, but hears a violin hum in the distance, quickly making a excuse to leave, earning a look of worry from a young girl. As he runs, a small bat flies to him) "Yosh, lets go, Sadao!"

"Right, Kivat." Sadao said as he continues running to the warehouse district. (As he was running toward the district, a red headed woman is struggling to stands as she is being continually being beaten by a blue horse monster that appears to made of stain-glass. As the monster was about to strike, he sense something and turning around. The woman stands up and then sees what the monster's sees, her face full of shock and hate.)

A Destiny that is forged in the past. (Sadao was walking towards the group, with Kivat Bat the Third flying around him.) "Kivat!"

"Yosh! Lets do this!" Kivat flies into Sadao's open hand, and opens his mouth. "GABUU!"

A destiny he must face as... (Sadao place Kivat on his opposite hand, let him to bite him. Soon stain-glass tribal marking begin to appear on his face, while chains appear, wrapping around his waist.) "HENSHIN!" (He soon place Kivat on the belt, releasing a mercury like metal all over him, quickly forming a vampiric like armor. It then shatters to reveal the armor's true appearance.) KIVA!

Uncover Satan's past, his friends and foes, (Behind Satan are a trio of monster that look like classic monsters, while Satan is facing shadows of four high class chess pieces.) while Sadao face the present with help of friends, to face his father's enemies. (Beside Sadao, beside the girl he works with, are monsters similar to the one behind Satan, but they appear younger, and two of them appear to be girls. Soon dark shadows appear, not only the same Shadows Satan faced, but also outlines of demonic and holy people.)

Sadao the Second must have the strength to find his place and face his destiny for he is...

_**The Part time Kamen Rider!**_

(Not long, Kiva is walking away, but soon faces the red haired woman, her face still full of scorn and hate.) "So, I finally found you..." The red haired woman said, as she pulls out a chain dagger from her pocket. "Demon King SATAN!" She charges at Kiva and the scene froze, with chains bursting out.

* * *

Here are this Story's main story points:

Satan replaces Otoya Kurenai, and Wataru's name changes to Sadao Maou the Second.

While Satan interacts in the 80s part of the Kiva-verse, Sadao is facing the Fangires, the Checkmate Four, Emilia, and the foes from Ente Isla.

While Satan interacts with Jiro, Ramon, and Riki, Sadao will be aided by different Wolfen, Merman, and Franken, two of which will be female. Their relationship with Sadao is up to you.

Sadao and Chiho are childhood friends, and Sadao somewhat aware of Chiho's feelings for him, you decide how far their relationship will go as the story progress.

And of course those from Ente Isla will initially mistakes Sadao for his father, Satan.


	12. Kamen Rider Den-O Yomeiro Choice X-over

I own neither Kamen Rider Den-O, nor Yomeiro Choice.

* * *

(The scene opens with a barren desert land, under a rainbow colored sky. Not long, a large group of floating orbs of light run pass the screen, with a odd looking bullet train following it. The bullet train gains on it, but soon the orbs made a sharp turn outside of the train's rail track. That doesn't stop it when a new track begin to appear, guiding it to where the orbs are flying to, while creating more rail tracks. As if sentiant, the orbs are moving up and down, swerving in a unsual manner, but the train still follows them as the track materialize right behind it, even in the air. As if in a act of desperation, the orbs flew downward into a canyon, but that desn't stop the train as it's tracks form and curved into the canyon, quickly gaining up to the orbs, but before it can even get clos to them, a portal opens up, giving the orbs a chance to escape, and with the portal closed, it did. The train sloops at the bottom of the canyon, making a complete stop. Soon a door slides open, revealing a irked girl.)

In a different place...

"Huh? Where did all this sand came from?" A average teenage boy ask as he rubs the sand out of his eyes. "Maybe it's from the beach or something." Unbeknownst to the teen and to the city, the very same portal that provided the orbs escape are spreading and floating all over the city. And one orb floats closely to the boy and enters him quickly, causing a large pile of sand to burst out of him, and the boy's eye change red for a sec.

[Den-O Climax Jump]

From the typer that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons and Story Well, bring you a story full of action, adventure, and hilarity with a health dose of smut. Saku Sakuraga is just your normal everyday teenage boy, not worrying about his future until one day, a girl from the future claims to be his and his childhood friend's daughter. Too much for him, he did what a mundane teenage boy does... he run like there's no tomorrow. Unfortunately for him, his life is turn more upside down when he finds a unusual train pass and meets a time traveling train. With people being targeted with time traveling monsters, only he has the power to stop them. (Saku looks nervous as he face a bat monster with the same girl from the train, looking impatient as Saku is frozen in place.) "Hurry up and transform!" She scream scaring Saku quickly.

"HENSHIN!" And with that a belt appears on his waist and connects. "Huh?" As he inspects it, he accidentally pass the pass over the buckle.

_PLATFORM_

For he is... (Soon armor forms around him, along with train track. In a flash of light, he grew taller, more bulkier, but emotionally the same.) Kamen Rider DEN-O!

(As his red haired childhood friends walks to him, full of anger, she failed to notice that his hair is spiky and has a red streak.) Saku! Where the hell have you been?! Our daughter suddenly appears and you ran away just like that! What do you have to say about yourself?!" As she was about to grab him, 'Saku' he turns around growling at her with his red eyes.

"What the hell you are taking about?!" Saku said in a deep annoyed voice.

As more future daughters appear into Saku's life, more being with the power to grant wishes appear, each one unique as his daughters. (A Red eyed Saku is arguing with the same red haired girl from earlier, while their red headed daughter sighs at this, while eating curry. A Blue eyes Saku is openly flirting with a busty shy girl, while their daughter is nearby, looking bored. A long haired Yellow eyed Saku is practicing Sumo, while a small pinked haired girl is eating nearby, watching him, and not far, their teenage daughter is plotting to elope her parents together. A childish hip hop Purple eyed Saku is playing with a equally childish girl, while their small but very mature daughter sighs at this. A Elite class White eyed Saku is enjoying tea with a mature blonde woman, with their innocent daughter enjoying sweets. A Silvered eyed Saku is hanging out with a very curvy goth chick, with their Gothic Lolita daughter smiling in their company.)

He must travel into the past, present and future, along with his friends and love ones, in order to save the flow of Time. (Saku tries to relax while on board the train, his daughters are arguing on who's mother will be chosen, the wife candidates are talking among each other, but each one are releasing a hidden aura of their true feelings for Saku. Nearby is the mysterious owner of the train, being served by a bubbly maid, and the same girl from the train is inside, grumbling about six particular guest. Those guest being a battle crazy Red Oni, a chronic lying Blue Kappa, a crazy strong sleepy Yellow mountain man, a Purple Dragon child, a aristocratic White Swan man, and a Green Zombie Thief.)

That is of course, if his daughters keep their mischief to a minimum. (Saku nearly faints as he sees his daughter's are either displaying their mothers like livestock, persuading their mother to act more sexual towards him, or trying to entice their father to bed with them and their mother.)

Saku's wish for a normal life won't come true, no matter how hard he wishes. (The Taros are either laughing, groaning or blushing seeing Saku's misfortune. Soon the train passes by, forming the title.)

Den-O's Choice

* * *

Alright, here are this Story's main points:

The main protagonist is Saku from Yomeiro Choice, thus the antics that follow him in the manga, follows him when his is in his adventure as Den-O.

While mainly follows Den-O, Yomeiro Choice events happens here and there.

Besides the four base forms of Den-O and Wing form, Skull form will be added too.

Of course with each form, is based with a Yomeiro Choice Wife and daughter, so expect to form OCs. You don't have to base them on the one I imagine in the trailer.

If you are familiar with Doi Sakazaki/Tenkla's work, while not encouraged, but do expect to write scenes that may include nudity, sexual situations, and comedic situations.


	13. Kamen Rider Blade Spiderman Crossover

I own neither Ultimate Spiderman, nor Kamen Rider Blade

* * *

(The scene opens with a scenic view of New York City morning, The Big Apple, The...) "I know you are out there you Wall Crawling Menace!" Home to The Daily Bugle, and its loud mouth publisher, J. Jonah Jameson. "It is the Duty of every New Yorker to report the acts of these masked miscreants! And I won't rest until New York have seen the last of Spiderman!" TWIP! And then a large thread of silk suddenly appear and struck the Time Square Screen that Jameson is on.

"And good morning to you too Sour Puss." The perpetrator said, and from the shadows emerging is none other that Spiderman. From his line, he began to swing across the busy New York Street. "My name is Peter Parker, but you may know me better as Spiderman." (A close up of Spiderman appears.) "And for the last year, I have been out here alone, taking on the bad guys and fighting the good fight, learning how to be a superhero on the fly." Spiderman narrates as clips of him stopping robbers, Punks and D-list villains. "Until one day Nick Fury, Super Spy and Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., ask me if I want to be the Ultimate me,..." (The scene changes showing Nick giving Spiderman a quick tour of S.H.I.E.L.D.)

"I want to train you to be the best Spiderman, the Ultimate Spiderman." (Spiderman is facing S.H.I.E.L.D. drones, and defenses, showing a small group of observers his abilities.)

"And how ultimate are we taking about? I'm pretty 'Ultimate' as is." (Spiderman then faces a Bee Monster, that has leather armor and Stinger weapons on it's arm. Now facing this opponent, Spiderman takes out a belt buckle and with a intricate purple cover on it. He pulls out a unusual card out, depicting a green Spider with a purple Club on it's back, with a golden background, and place it inside the buckle. As he slaps it on his waist, a small deck of purple cards emerge and tied the buckle to his waist. It makes a chirping sound, antagonizing the beast to attack him. Spiderman open the buckle, revealing a golden Club inside.)

_OPEN UP_ The buckle speak as it releases a purple hologram of the same Spider Card. The Bee monster crashes onto it, sending it flying. As Spiderman walks towards the shield, the shield moves towards him. As Spiderman passes through the hologram, something happens to the mask hero. He is covered in a black and gold armor, his leds are purple, and on his helm is a golden spider.

"Alright, bring it ugly!" 'Spiderman said to the beast as it stares at him.

"_L_**E**aN_g__**Le!**_" the bee creature screams as it charges at him.

"Your talent and my training, you could be one of the greats, the next Avenger." Nick said as Spiderman imagines himself standing between Captain America and Ironman.

"Really? Cool!" Spiderman flexes his arms, posing. But his arms deflates, turning into noodles.

"Your tech need a upgrade, try ours." Nick said as he attach a new web shooter Spiderman's armored form, then later showing him the spider cycle.

"Oh Yeah! I can't wait to ride it!" Spiderman said, but one scene change later, Spiderman is having trouble controlling it as he drives through the helicarrier, then out. As he screams the buckle glows a bit and the cycle change more club themed. Then on purpose or accident, Spiderman presses a button activating the web line, guiding him safely onto a building.

(Soon enough, Armored Spiderman is facing a possessed Ironman. The two clash as ARC tech and Rider Tech clash with one another.) "Okay Ironman, this is not how I picture our first team up!" Spiderman said as he and Ironman struggle with each other.

Spiderman is struggling as he faces a horde of leather armored monsters, but he is not alone, as four other heroes aid him.

And the scene changes once more, showing Spiderman is surounded by the Helicarrier's defenses, especially the one that's moving towards his forehead. Nick is next to him and turns it off like a car alarm. Spiderman turns to him and takes off his mask, revealing himself to be a average teenager. "Your Friendly Ultimate Spiderman, reporting for duty sir!"

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Spiderman. Lets hope you survive the experience." Nick Fury said as he guides Spiderman.

**Ultimate Rider**

As they pass, Spiderman's Spider Senses are on full alert as he turns his head and sees a bird creature one moment, but disappears the next.

"To be continued?" Spiderman said in worry.

* * *

Here are the Main Story points:

Spiderman earns his Leangle buckle around the time he faces his Uncle Ben's killer.

S.H.I.E.L.D. has a hand on the Undead's release. It range from funding the investigation to being the one's who investigate it fully.

You can decide who will be the other Riders, if you so desire to add more.

While mainly follows Ultimate Spiderman story, you have to imagine how the Undead changes the plot or outcome.

Relationship wise, its up to you.


	14. Haruhi Suzumiya FLCL Crossover

I own neither FLCL, nor the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise

* * *

[FLCL-Brand New Love Song]

(The scene opens showing everyday students walking to the first day of school, but then focuses on one tall student that have dark hair, tanned skin and brown eyes.) "Hey there, my name is Naota Nandaba, but thanks to my aunt, everyone calls me Kyon. Ever since my family moved here, my life have been relatively normal for the last five years, and I couldn't be happier." Kyon narrates as he ride his bike to school. As soon as he done introduces himself to his new class, a girl stands up, with long brown hair and a yellow ribbon. "That change when the day I first met her."

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, from East Junior High. First off, I am not interested in ordinary people, but if you are Aliens, Time Travelers or Espers, please come see me. That is all." Haruhi said as she sits back down, earning stares from the whole class.

"I don't think she was kidding when she said that." Kyon narrates once more as the next day he talks to Haruhi, same girl, different hair style and ribbon. "Hey, so that stuff you said yesterday, were you serious about all that?"

"Why? Are you one?" Haruhi asks with a stern face.

"No, it just..."

"Just what?"

"Just be careful what you wish for, believe me." Kyon said as he returns to his seat. "I wish I haven't say that, cause for some reason the universe thinks it funny for her to confront me later that day..."

"Hey you! What do you mean 'Be careful what I wish for'?! Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!" Haruhi said as she yells at him as he is on his way home.

"... and the one girl from my past come back, flipping my life all over again." As Haruhi screams at Kyon, he begins to hear a faint sound coming towards him. As he looks to where the source is coming from, and his heart froze on who he saw. "Not her." Kyon said as his head gets slammed with a blue bass guitar, sending him flying across the road. Haruhi is surprise on what happen, as a pink haired woman riding a yellow vespa walks up to the fallen form of Kyon, and picks him up from his head.

"Damn, still nothing? Oh well, I guess I have to hit him harder." The woman said to Kyon, who is still conscience.

"Nice to see you too Haruko." Kyon said as he forehead bleeds.

[FLCL-Ride on Shooting Star]

From the creator that brought you NGE: Trouble in Daten Ciy, brings you a crossover story of anime classics. (Kyon returns home, only to see Haruko eating ramen, while his family welcomes her back, manga style.)

"Why are you wearing that hat all of the sudden?! One moment I saw you lying on the street, next thing I know you act like nothing happen? Whats going on?!" Haruhi demands as she confronts Kyon, who is wearing a cap.

As Haruhi continues to harass Kyon about his life, he meets more unusual individuals, both friendly and not so friendly. (Kyon is stuck in a space bubble as Ryoko Asakura tries to cut him.) "I don't know what makes you special in Haruhi's eyes, but I attend to find out!" Ryoko slashes at Kyon's cap to reveal a large horn coming out of his head. Much to the shocked Ryoko, it began to pulse and bursting forth is a female looking robot, pure white, and have a black screen for a face. As the robot defeats Ryoko, a mousy girl comes in, returning the space bubble into the class room. While being enforced into Haruhi's club, Kyon sees the same girl from before, the now pacified Ryoko, a beautiful red headed girl wondering where she is, and a smiling young teen.

"Alright People! Welcome to the SOS Brigade! Our main duty is to find all Aliens, Time Travelers, Espers, or any paranormal Activities!" Haruhi walks to a covered board, pulling it off showing, much to Kyon's dismay, a picture of Haruko, the TV robot Canti, and the walking music entertainment robot girl, that is now living at his house. "These creatures before you are examples on what you are looking for! They either have either act human, but look different, or look human but act differently!"

As Kyon continues to try to return to a normal life, Haruko is still using his powers to find the pirate king. (Strange growth appear on Kyon's head, and each one takes on a different machine or beast, drawing attention to Haruhi, or involving her, in her delight.)

Can he keep his life straight, while trying to keep the world sane from Medical Mechanical, the Interstellar Immigration Agency, and Haruki's ability to destroy the world at will, while still struggling his greatest challenge in his life... (The SOS Brigade are handing out flyer at Haruhi's request, then the club are facing mechanical beasts, and Kyon seeing Haruhi's guardians destroying the city.) how to date girls. (Kyon is on a apology date with Ryoko, him teaching the mousy girl about the public library, Kyon is on a search/date with the same red headed girl, himself trying to figure out on how to talk Haruhi from destroying the world, and of course Haruko openly teasing him, earning glares from the female cast.) "I see you're still a lady killer, huh Naota. I knew it was a good idea of teach you on how to be a man." Haruko said with a blush, earning gasp from most of the group, except two.

The Melacholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: FLCL Edition!

Kyon and the SOS Brigade are at his house now, but Haruhi scream as she sees Haruko, Canti and the female robot doing chores around the house, well Canti and the other robot are, Haruko is lazing around. "What are they doing here?!" Haruki screams at Kyon, who sighs at this.

"They live here with my family, well those two are, Haruko is our maid."

"You have a space alien as your maid?" Haruki said in disbelief.

"That's right, so who wants curry?" Haruki said casually, Kyon groans as he sees this.

"This is why you should be careful on what you wish for." Kyon narrates as Haruko serves sweet curry to everyone, but Kyon.

* * *

Alright, here are the Main Story Points:

Kyon is Naota from FLCL.

Ryoko lives from her failed plan, making her a member of the SOS Brigade, at the same time introduce a new robot, doesn't have to be female based. If so, think of a Wall-E sub-plot between Canti and said female robot.

Haruki will see the misadventures that follows Kyon/Naota, but still disbelieves that the members of the SOS Brigade are the very being she desires.

While follows the Haruhi Suzumiya series, think of OC monsters that follow Kyon, and think of FLCL theme plots or situation here and there.

When Haruhi discovers Kyon's crazy life, she will be initially jealous, because of her search for the strange and unusual, she basically turns up nothing, but for Kyon, it falls on his lap, whether he likes it or not.

Of course Kyon must maintain a relationship with Haruhi, for anti world destruction reason, but if you think he should have a real relationship with someone, go for it.


	15. Kill La Kill Kamen Rider Gaim Crossover

I own neither Kill La Kill, nor Kamen Rider Gaim

* * *

_Commercial begins_

(The scene opens, showing a high class high school, but soon the camera moves backward, revealing the large space that surrounds the school, then the ever large star cross gate a front of it. The camera still continues to move, showing the great space that surround the gate, and finally shows a road. But it later shows that the road spirals, revealing a grand city surrounds the school, its classes definitely revealed, the high class at the top, middle class in between, and the low class, the slums at the bottom. This show that the school is standing on top of a spiraling city, that stands alone on a small island with only one bridge leading in and out of the city.)

Honnōji Academy... (Soon huge red letters appear, showing the school's name.)

**Honnōji Academy**

本能寺学園

A city and school that is ruled by one powerful individual... (The camera immediately zooms back at the academy, showing uniform looking men and women, standing in a straight line, saluting as like they were military. And on a long stairway, leading to the very top of the school, is a lone individual. With a bright light shining behind the person, this person is walking with a aura that screams domination and control. People that this person pass by, are visibly shaken. Soon as the person reaches the bottom of the stairs, its reveal to be a tall beautiful woman, with long dark blue hair, a stern look and holds a sealed sword at her side.)

**Satsuki Kiryūin**

鬼龍院 皐月

...A tyrant that rules the people of Honnō City, with one philosophy in mind...(Satsuki turns to her followers.) "What is the truth of this world?!" Satsuki said loudly, her voice echos across the school.

"People are Pigs in Human clothing!" Her followers said loudly and proudly.

人々は人間の服で豚です

With that idea burn into her mind, Satsuki Kiryūin creates a system that brings out the worst in people, forever fighting among themselves, just to serve her purpose and ideology. (The camera soon zooms back to outside the city, showing a individual, carrying a guitar case, staring at this twisted city.) But one rebel is on a search for the truth of her father's death, and ready to face the Ruler's truth. (Soon eight individuals walk beside her, each of them wearing a all too familiar belt buckle.) And she isn't alone. (One of them raises a fruit theme lock and press it's button.)

**Orange**

(Just Live More!)

From the typist that brought you Those Obnoxious Demons and Story Well, bring you a tale that not just crazy sexy... (Shows Ryuko blushing brightly as she wears a armored sling bikini, with a collar that look like eyes, and what appears to be long latex gloves and boots.)... but awesome as well.

_**Henshin!**_ The individuals said loudly, as a zipper opens above them, large metallic fruits and nuts hovering above their heads.(The eight individual place their fruit/nut theme locks on their belt buckles, locking them in place.)

**Lock On!**

Because these aren't ordinary people... (The fruits/nuts lands on their heads, the juice is forming armor as they unfold.)... they are Kamen Riders!

(A orange theme Samurai is cutting and slashing against a horde of Inves and berserker Inves, while the grunts prove to be no problem, the berserkers are proving more difficult then them.) Gaim!

**Orange Arm!**

**The Path of Blossoms: On Stage!**

(The scene changes, showing bloodied students and presidents, their uniforms torn, their wounds great. A banana theme knight walks away from this scene, being the one who done this to them.) Baron!

**Banana Arms!**

**Knight of Spe-ear!**

(A grape themed ancient Chinese soldier is gunning down flying Inves, and Satsuki's airborne fighters, each shot meeting it's target. As they all crash landed, the gunslinger twirls his grape revolver, in his hand.) Ryugen!

**Budou Arms!**

**Ryo-Ho-Hahaha!**

(Civilians scream as they run from the clashing armies of Satsuki and the Inves. A melon themed Samurai is protecting them from the stray shots and being pulled in. With his shield, he blocks a large blast for a certain family of a back alley clinic.) Zangetsu!

**Melon Arms!**

**Tenka Gomen!**

(Three nut theme warriors are fighting are fighting against one of Satsuki's generals, a female fighter that is piloting a music powered aircraft. The pine cone themed Ashigaru is slashing and piercing the ship from every angle from where he is, wildly. The acorn themed viking is watching the craft, the pilot with keen observation and strikes key points, showing great damage and burden for the pilot. And the walnut themed squire boxer is ignoring the ship itself and goes straight for the pilot, obliterating her attacks and using them to advance towards her.) Kurokage! Knuckle! Odinson!

**Matsubokkuri Arms!**

**Donguri Arms!**

**Kurumi Arms!**

**Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

**Never Give Up!**

**Mister Knuckleman**

(A Durian themed gladiator is hacking and slashing living clothing and huffs at their tacky looks, headbutts Inves for their ugly appearance, and slaps and/or spanks presidents repeatedly because of their rude behavior.) Bravo!

**Durian Arms!**

**Mister Dangerous!**

These people are thrown from their world to the rebel's, only knowing that they now have a large role to play and only fate, a mysterious red eyed women... (A blonde woman is seen, with a veil blocking her face, but her single glowing red eye is seen. Now it changes showing a DJ of a pirate radio show.)... and a all too familiar DJ to guide them to their own destinies of their own making.

(The Riders are with the rebel, and in her armored Sling bikini. On the other side are Satsuki and her followers, each of her generals holding a large red belt buckle and a clear fruit themed lock, including herself.) Will they fall... (The riders brought forth a bulkier versions of their normal locks. On the side line is a cybernetic scientist with a white streak in his long hair, observing how the battle will occur. On the opposite is the DJ, observing the battle, wanting to know the outcome.)... or will they overcome it?

"See for yourself!" The DJ said to the reader, as his form shifts into a bearded one eyed man, then a monk, then a snake.

**Cornado72 Presents:**

**Fruit La Kill:Fruit Cut/Clothes**

On top of a building is a tall beautiful woman, with bright rainbow hues in her hair, staring into the stars with wicked glee, but not fully aware of a shadowy figure, shaped like a apple themed knight.

**Golden!**

_Commercial ends_

* * *

Okay reader, this is a commercial/challenge for my next updated story. For those who expected a update on the holidays, sorry. So in apology, Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, and just in case, Christmas, Hanukkah, and any other December religious holidays.

**For those who want to do this, here are the main points:**

**It mainly follows Kill La Kill story line, but do expect it to alter here and there with the appearance of the riders.**

**Though not mandatory, I encourage OCs to take place with the riders. They don't have to match on what I typed in this commercial. For those not that creative, original cast of gaim will due.**

**Satsuki will have some trouble when dealing with the riders at first, but when she learns their strength, weaknesses, and being aid by a 'mysterious' benefactor, she and her Elite Four can face then on equal or superior odds.**

**Each rider will earn their own 'kachidoki' arms. What they are called and say is up to you.**

**Ragyo and Mars are connected in someway. What it is, is up to you.**


	16. Kamen Rider Fourze Kenichi Crossover

I own neither Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, nor Kamen Rider Fourze

* * *

(The scene opens, showing a elite high school, showing student with matching blue uniforms.) Amanogawa High School, a school founded on the principles of exploration, of discovery in the final frontier. (Some of the students are studying, learning skills and tasks that will aid them in being astronauts.) Well... that how it was originally founded. (The scene pulls back, showing the different cliques sitting separately from each other.) The students from earlier are the geeks, showing their varying looks and taste, especially the goth chick. Then a bunch of guys are sitting and dress purposely to defy authority, these are the delinquents. The a bunch of students, dress in the latest fashion, showing a 'friendly' smile to everyone, these are the Playboys, girls included. Soon the scene shows students, their noses buried in books, head bands saying to study, to focus, with energy drinks nearby them, these are the study-holics. Nearby are a bunch of body building teen, devouring carbs, lifting dumbbells, grunting loudly, these are the muscle heads, 'nough said. Strutting by are the elites of the school, the football players, and cheerleaders, as the captains are standing side by side, seeing their kingdom are just the way they are, but they soon gasps as they see two people sitting in their spot, earning gasps from the other cliques.

"Umm... something a matter?" A small brown haired teenage male said as he eats his lunch with a confused look. The captains sneer a bit seeing the geek's response.

"Do you know where you're sitting?" The cheerleader captain said.

"The only empty place in the cafeteria?" The blonde bombshell geek said innocently. Her generous figure almost immediately earn a look of jealously from her from the cheerleaders, especially the captain.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this is our table, but don't worry, my boys will sort this out." The football captain said as he snaps his fingers, commanding his subordinates to beat the brown haired geek as a example for those who break status quo.

"Come on guys, can't we talk about it?" The small geek said nervously as the the football players surround him, cracking their knuckles and necks. As the thugs began to swing their fits at the geek, their fist only meet air. Their world began to spin as the small geek flips and throws them around, like they were nothing. Their bodies slam onto the ground and nearby tables, earning shock gasps and disbelief as the students sees the football team being trounce by this small geek. This disbelief still continues as they continue to see the geek avoiding the grunts attacks with ease, the geeks jabs and kicks causing them the groan in pain as they collapse on the ground. One of them suddenly have a bright idea to grab a hostage, to force this ridiculously strong geek to surrender. The grunt suddenly grabs a small girl, frighten as she clings to her stuffed satellite toy, but something happens. The blonde twists the thug's arm quickly, bending it for the bully to groan in pain releasing the hostage.

"How disgraceful. You are a representative of this school, yet you turn to such low tactics?!" The blonde throws the bully at a great distance, crashing at the other grunts, making them unconscious.

"Hahaha, thanks Miu." The brown haired geek said with a small goofy smile.

"No problem Kenichi." Miu said, unaware that the muscle heads and delinquents faces are in utter shock and horror. The captain growls a bit, seeing his followers being trounced by these geeks. The captain soon crouches to the ground, using his infamous tackle to attack Kenichi, but to everyone's surprise, Kenichi simply flips him, and delivers a strong punch to his stomach, sending the football captain flying. He soon crashes into the elite's table, groaning in pain. The whole room is silent, seeing that the football captain is lying on the remains of the elite lunch table, the cheerleaders panicking.

"Who are you two?" the victim from earlier ask as she cluches her toy tightly as it squeaks.

"I'm Miu."

"And I'm Kenichi Shirahama, nice to meet you." Soon loud girlish scream echo across the lunchroom, surprisingly its from the tough looking delinquents and muscle heads. Everyone are confuse by this, even the geeks.

[Kamen Rider Fourze-Switch On!]

That's right people! Kenichi Shirahama, the world's mightiest disciple is attending Amanogawa High. (Kenichi is shock as he reads a letter of being accepted to it, thanks to a certain devilish alien.) Just moments of entering this school, the same problem that happens at his old school, follows him here! (Not long after the fight with the football team, Kenichi is surrounded by the same football team, but also fighters from across the world, ready to claim the title 'Mightiest Disciple.') To make things worst, he now have to face beings with powers that are out of this world! (As the fight between Kenichi and the group continues, he sees a black mist and seven bright lights shining through them, forming the Orion constellation, but when the mist dissipates, it reveals to be a red giant, his armor is decorated with the Orion constellation on it.) With little care who they hurt to gain their 'wish.' (The giant now attacks the football player, with little care of their pleas, even those who are in it's way.) The only way to face them is with the his martial art training... (Kenichi faces the red giant as he stands a front of a weaken student. He then places a weird looking high-tech belt buckle on his waist as it attaches to himself.) ... and the power of... (Kenichi flips the switches on the buckle and it began to speak.)

**03**

(The screen zooms on the boy's shocked face.)

**02**

(It then zooms close on the the Miu's and the victim girl's face, showing Miu's worried face, while the victim girl's face sparkle in anticipation.)

**01**

(It finally zooms to Kenichi's face, showing determination to defeat this beast.)

_**"Henshin!"**_ Kenichi said as he pushes the lever on the belt. Soon two rings appear above and below him as steam and energy surrounds him. With a swing of his arm, it reveals Kenichi in a black and white suit, with colored shapes on his arms and legs, and his helmet themed after a old fashion space shuttle.

Kamen Rider Fourze! (Kenichi rushes at the monster, showing the dramatic change in strength as he attacks the unarmored parts of the red giant's body, trying to avoid the obvious heavily armored parts, that would hurt in direct contact.)

With the help of his master and new friends, he will have the strength and power to protect those he cares, stop those who give this terrible power freely. (Kenichi is now under intensive training, both in and out the suit, as his masters push his very limit, as watchers gasps at this training from hell, almost wishing that they stop. Dark silhouettes of ferocious warriors are being shown, with dark looking buttons floating around them. Kenichi is being challenge by a new warrior, wanting Kenichi's title, Kenichi whimpers as his lunch with Miu is interrupted.)

And maybe have a normal life, of that is possible. (The brawler growls as he brings out the dark switch and activates it. Kenichi soon brings out his belt buckle, ready himself for the battle.)

**Coronado72 Presents...**

**Kenichi: The Mightiest Kamen Rider**

**"Uchu... KITTTAAAAAAA!"** Kenichi screams loudly as he dons his suit, the screen zoom out quickly as it show planet earth.

[Song ends]

"Kenichi, what are you doing?" A wise looking master ask, seeing what Kenichi did as the screen zooms back.

"Umm, trying out a battle cry?" Kenichi/Fourze confesses.

"Really? A battle cry?" A small chinese warrior said as he read his porn magazine.

"Yeah." Kenichi begins to lose confidence,

"Hahahahahaha! You call that a battle cry?! No one in their right mind would say something that stupid!" A large brawler said as he grabs another bottle of beer.

"Yes Kenichi. If you say that before each battle, its more likely that your opponent will laugh at you then be fearful." A blonde grandmaster said as he trims his gigantic bonsai tree with his fingers.

"Yeah, it sucks!" A friendly looking giant said bluntly. Now Kenichi is laying on the ground, curled into a ball, crying. "Apa?"

"Why does everything I do sucks?" Kenichi cries loudly as Miu is trying to calm him down. A beautiful sword maiden walks to Kenichi, and place a hand on his whimpering form.

"Keep... practicing." The sword maiden said.

* * *

**Alright challengers, here are the main story points:**

**This story is Post Ragnarok, but can take place anywhere in the Kenichi story, beside the end.**

**The Yami organization are involve in the Zodiart Switches. How far is up to you.**

**While Kenichi still tries to win Miu's heart, as the clueless chick magnet he is, that still continues to happen with the KTMD cast. You can add others from Fourze cast if you want. Monogamy or harem, your choice.**

**While Kenichi still uses his mix martial arts to combat the enemy, try to figure out way for him to apply it to his switches. If not, stick with cannon method.**


	17. Karas FOZ Crossover

I own neither Karas, or Familiar of Zero

* * *

(The scene opens, showing a young pinkette mage, readying her horse, showing a foul mood.)

"That stupid familiar! What is he thinking?! (Grrr) Winning against a pompass playboy is one thing, but against a triangle mage, he is crazy!" As the young mage rides towards to where her familiar, something comes over her, as her eyes begins to glass and haze. She then stats to speak, as she continues to ride.

[Karas-Battle Theme]

_1..._

_2..._

(A scene flash, showing a young man battling a gigantic mechanical beast.)

_3..._

_4..._

(A maid is frozen in fear, seeing the mechanical beast was once a human man.)

_5..._

_6..._

(The beast slams it fists to the ground, towers of water are bursting from the ground, heading towards the young man.)

_7..._

_8..._

(The young man dodges the attack, distancing himself from the beast.)

_9..._

_And it is 10._

_Sway to and fro, sway._

(The scene flashes back to the pinkette, she herself raising her arm, pointing two of her fingers forward.)

_Do it now, Karas._

(The scene changes back to the young man, bringing out a pocket watch, with a eyeball in the middle.)

(00:30)

"Alright." The young man said as he flips the watch in the air. As he catches it, he trust it forward, he is surrounded by Kanjis of light. The maid is shock and surprise on what she sees. The Kanji merges into a mystical circle right a front of the man, seeing something familiar about the lettering. The young man now walks through the mystic circle, glowing black armor are forming around him. When he steps out, his armor cools, with two sword in his hands. The maid is in awe in what she was taught was nothing more then a myth. A armored warrior who is black as a crow, ready to defend the innocent from harm.

"Karas..." The maid said as the armor finishes cooling, his eyes glowing sky blue. Karas twirls both swords in his hands, but launches a sealed one into the air, and it lands and locks on his back.

_Now release._

Upon the pinkette's words, the chain seal break, Karas unsheathing it and in a battle. The beast growls as it towers over his opponent.

_**"You think this will change anything, peasant?! You will die by my hands!"**_ The beast roars as it comes towards Karas.

Soon the scene changes, showing the attack on Albion, countless mechanical foot soldiers charging towards the castle, but something crashes towards them. It Karas in vehicle mode, moving faster then anyone in this world could process. As Karas drives through the city, it launches missiles at the enemy so that the citizens can escape. Karas speeds up, crashing through the dark army, ging after their fast leader.

We now see the battle in a middle of a eclipse, dragoons flying in the air, raining fires of death. Something pass by them, and nothing happen af first, but almost all dragoons and their riders are hit with a sonic boom. While many of them fall and die, the samething comes back, shooting down the remaining flying forces. It was Karas again, but in jet mode. Karas flys towards a flying battleship, destroying it's weapons. When Karas is about to finish it off, something crashes to him and shown to be a fast, gigantic gryphon creature.

We go back to the first battle, being taken outside, showing a batterd and wounded mechanical beast, bleeding green , while Karas is unharmed. Karas sheaths his large sword, but twirls his katana, and slowly slides it downward until the hilt touches his fingers. The pocket watch open its eye, glowing red. Karas takes a stance, while his blue eyes turn blood red. The sky turns night and the celestial sky changes, showing something unusual. Karas rest his katana on his shoulders and it soon expands, glowing red hot. The sky finally reveals what is in the sky. It glows white, shocking the beast greatly, for it is a single, white moon. This surprises everyone who sees this, the maid, the two girls flying there way there and the pinkette, who is now wondering what is going on. The shadow below Karas comes to life, forming a giant crow and moves towards the beast. Karas jumps into the air moving across the moon lite sky, leaving a web like pattern. The beast in now trap, helpless on the web. It looks up and sees the shadows gathering, forming the crow, looking back with blood red eyes. It caws and spread its wings, then shatters, showing Karas bringing down his blade slashing across the screen. The energy of his attack gathers, forming the title of this story.

_Karas: The Familiar of Zero_

* * *

**Alright, here are the main points for those who want to type this story:**

**Saito is Karas and do expect to change his personality.**

**Not every enemy Saito faces have to be mechanical blood sucking monster, but do expect to make some.**

**Louise have a subconscious connection to Saito's powers.**

**Who he hook ups with, your choice.**


	18. SAO DXD Crossover

I own neither Sword Art Online, or Highschool DxD

* * *

The scene opens, showing a young male plugging in a unusual helmet into his computer. A game console nearby activates as the young teen begins to lay down, putting the strange helmet and relax on his bed, resting his head on top of his hands. Soon the scene fades black, and the player sees what looks like he is falling through a wall of fog. Then a large voice spoke.

"Attention, players... Welcome to my World." The fog departs, showing the player is surrounded by countless players, all of them varying in appearance, gender and height. Soon a large figure appears, hovering, towering over the players. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba." The robe figure said, revealing it to be one who spoke earlier. "The reason I create Sword Art Online, this world... was to control the fate of my perfect world." At that point strange mirrors appears a front of all the players and in a flash, destroy the player's appearance and reveal themselves to what they truly look in the real world. "You cannot log yourself out in SAO..." The Players began to panic as they try to log out, seeing that it is true. "... no one can help you, nor you can't remove your helmets, because if you do... you will die." Akihiko said as he shows the live news reports of earlier players that try it, showing this cause them to be scared, especially the young children. "There is no longer anyway to revive anyone in the game. If your HP drops to zero... you die both in the game and real life." Horror are on the players' faces, realizing that they have walk into a death trap, created by someone who sees themself as a God. "There is one way to escape and free yourself and your fellow players, you must clear the game." Soon enough, the floor beneath their feet disintegrates. As they fell, one player is looking at Akihiko with great rage, finding out he is separated from his life.

"Players... I wish you the best of luck."

"Fuck your luck! You took away my real life oppai, you bastard!" That player is Kuoh Academy freshman, Issei Hyoudou, and right now, he is thrown into a world that is design push and destroy anyone at any given chance. (We now see Issei face a large red creature, leading smaller armored ones.) But, what the mad creator didn't expect in his perfect creation was a true, if flawed, hero in the making, with a power gifted with powers and abilities beyond the madman's design. (As we see the creatures facing Issei and a small group of players, a bright sky blue light shines behind Issei's back, as the leading creature slams it's weapon to where Issei is. The strike cause a large smokescreen, but moving straight towards the creature's face is Issei, with white wings of blue light behind him.) The power of a Heavenly Dragon.

[LiSA- Crossing Field TV size]

From the author that brought you NEG: Trouble in Daten City and The Overlord in The Backseat bring you a story concept that no one have thought up before. (The camera is moving, showing a majestic field and ominous tower, and standing there is Issei, crossing his arms, wearing a white and blue armor.)

A story of a everyday student, becoming a modern day hero... (Issei is using his sacred gear to lower the stats of a boss for the other players.)

... misguided hatred... (Issei is fighting other players as they gang on him, thinking that he is the cursed creator.)

...flawed guardian... (Issei is wounded as he use his body to protect a red headed maiden. After the battle, the girl said thank, and Issei asks if he could see her breast, only to get punch hard across his face, pushing his HP bar red and making him unconscious.)

...a symbol of hope... (Many players are asking where he got his 'gear', or ask him to form/join a guild with them.)

...a paladin in the making... (Issei uses his excess energy to heal his allies, while using a technique to destroy armor on his enemies, especially his female PKers/ challengers.)

...a rebel to the false word... (Issei's power is affecting Sword Art Online greatly, players killed by him are alive in the real world but unknown to everyone inside, a rogue program is forming as a by product of his will, forming a weak but solid connection to the real world.)

...a Legend... (When fighting against a high level boss, his wings begin to glow bright and a ancient voice spoke.)

_**Albion Dragon... Balance Breaker!**_

(White dragonic armor is forming on his body, drastically increasing his power and traits. Everyone there with him are in awe when they see Issei in his armor, floating in the air, as a enraged archangel.)

Will he break the illusion of this false world... (Issei in the first floor, fighting the giant red creature, everyone surprise at his wings.)

...or will he fall and disappear? (Armored Issei is on the 75th floor, fighting a skeletal centipede monster, his fist are smashing, obliterating parts of it. Soon both Issei's appear in split screen, both of them pulling a final punch against their boss.)

"Go to hell, you Fat/Bony BASTARD!"

Both Isseis said as their fists lands on their opponents, destroying them into pixels. As both Isseis disengage their Sacred Gear... the scene goes black, linear line of code appears, along with ancient lettering from a age long forgotten, forming the title of this story.

_**Dragon Art Online**_

_**ドラゴンアートオンライン**_

The scene changes, showing a young girl, laying her head on the unconscious Issei, crying. "Big brother..." Without her notice, her cellphone turns on, with a message being typed, a familiar voice catching her surprise.

"Don't... cry... Suguha... Big Brother... will... come home... soon."

* * *

Alright brave typers... here are the main points.

**Issei in this story is pre-cannon, so imagine him younger. If not, try to find a good way to put Cannon Issei into SAO.**

**Issei and Suguha are adoptive brother and sisters. Who is adopted to who's family is up to you, including their relationship to each other.**

**Issei's relationship is up to you. Harem or Monogamy, either one is good, but do expect for Issei talk about his harem dream in the beginning.**

**As you can see, Issei's Sacred Gear is Divine Dividing. I would like to see more stories of Issei having Divine Dividing, but if you can't imagine it, just go with Boosted Gear and stick with its abilities.**

**Do expect to type Issei's power to affect Sword Art Online, being a walking cheat and all.**


	19. Berserk Soul Caliber Crossover

I own neither Berserk, or Soul Caliber franchise

* * *

The scene opens, showing a time of blood and darkness of this world, where corruption was most abundant and visible on humanity. And by this scene, it's not hard to imagine. "Hurry up with that wine, wench!" One of large disgusting looking men scream at a poor young maiden. Everyone except of the group was nervous. The group are, hard to believe, are knights to The ruler of the local lands. They are known to be disgusting people with no morale to their fellow man or mercy to anyone who shows the slightest sign of resistance. The young serving girl walks towards the group with a tray full of large mugs and wine, her hands shaking in fear. As the serving girl walks around the group, handing them their mugs, one of them purposely brings out their foot and trip the girl, spill the wine onto the table.

"Hehehe, well look at here boys. This careless girl made a huge mess." The one who trip her said with a wicked grin. "You better clean that up. That's expensive wine right there." The man grabs the girl's head slams it into the pool of wine. The girl screams in pain as she felt the wood slam into her face. "It's quite a sin to leave it to waste. Better clean it up with that pretty mouth of yours." That man said as he squeezes the girl's head. The girl whimpers loudly, everyone inside the tavern seeing what is happening, but no one have the courage to do something about it, and the group of knights knew. Can't take the pain no longer, the girl complies and starts to like the pool of wine, the knights laughing at the sight of his. "Look at her, licking the mess she made like the good bitch she is." "I think she enjoys it." "I think I'll take her home and break her like one." The man that is holding her said as he and the rest of he group laugh in sadistic glee, knowing that they are untouchable under their lord. As the group laughs, the tavern door slams open, silencing the group as the new guest enters. This man is a tall individual, towering most men. His brown skin face and black hair shows that he is a harden individual, with a eye-patch covering his right eye. He wears a deep azure armor that covers most of his legs and torso with only his left arm armored like bestial claws and a cape draping his shoulders. He shoulders a large wrapped weapon that any many would have great difficulty to even lift, let alone swing it. To any sane man, this not a many to mess around to, but to those deluded knight, they weren't such men. "Well well well what do we have here boys?" The leader said as he looks at the individual. "Some sorry two time loser think that he is some hero?" He and the other begin to stand, appearing tough affront of this new man. The patrons move away from the group, even the freed girl, not wanting their lives taken away from this corrupt group. The new comer only growls at this group.

"Take me to your master." The man said in a deep cold voice, not wanting confrontation with these men. The group took offense to this bring out their swords.

"Oh, so you want to talk to the master, but guess what, tough shit. You might look tough, but anyone can tell everything about you is just show. No man in his right mind would wear partial armor, and what weapon of yours, FAKE!" The leader screams, trying to make the man flinch. While it worked on the patrons, it did nothing to the man.

"Are you done talking or you just keep on barking, lap dog." The man said. The leader starts to writhe in hate as this man disrespects him right affront of his own men.

"You're a dead man!" The leader screams as he and his men start to charge at him, but as quickly it started, it ended just as fast. The cloth around the weapon loosens and he man swing the gigantic blade, bisecting a portly man and the table in half. With a flick of his wrist, the man launch throwing knives at three of the men, all meeting their target as they were stabbed and killed in the heart, brain and stomach. The man avoids a swing aiming for his exposed head, only nicking his eye-patch, and with another swing, he slices the man in half vertically. The man now eyes the now shocked leader and before the leader swings his blade, the man throws a punch that the man's armed arm. In a sickening break, the Leader's arm shatters in many places. As the man screams in pain, the man walks to him and stomps on it, making the leader scream more in pain.

"Paying attention?" The man asks, the leader nods. "Good, now give this message to that snake that you called a master, tell him the Azure Knight is here." The man lets the leader to and as he flees a small fairy, all but to the man is invisible to, starts to speak.

[Berserk OST: Forces God Hand Mix]

"Man Guts, you don't do anything halfway do you." The fairy said as he observes the scene. As the man named Guts sighs, the camera moves towards his unusual sword. While the sword looks to be made of red crystals, it appearance says otherwise as it looks to me made of a unholy union of flesh and steel. The blade itself appears to be covered in flesh and the center of it is a glowing singular eyes. It glows low, but then it shines brightly, changing the scene, the village now on fire, Guts is facing the ruler of these lands in his true form, a giant serpent monster. As the two charge the flames flare up, the scene changing once more, with Guts facing a giant human faced slug monster, with a young girl in horror on what she is seeing. As the camera moves around the fight, it moves past a pillar, Guts now in a forest, surrounded by what appear to be fairies. The swarm looks at them with childish glee, but then their faces change into horrible hornets, along with their bodies to match. Observing over them is a larger form of them, laughing at Guts, thinking her 'children' will devour this man. As the swarm fly towards him, he swings his monstrous blade at the swarm, the scene changing again. Guts in now fighting the girl from earlier, but now covered in a wolf themed armor, swinging her sword and spear at Guts. As Guts parries her attacks away, the girl screams vengeance of what Guts had done to her family. Sparks fly as the weapons grind on each other, quickly changing the scene, showing Guts now fighting a young man, armed with a rapier. The young man is fast, able to keep up with Guts. As Guts slams his sword on the man, he change to a swarm of bats, it now surrounding him. The bats change the scene, Guts fighting off a trio of siblings. The brother, bearing a fox like eyes, the sister with the zealot faith, and the oldest of them, a beautiful woman with Snow White hair and a unique sword that separates and bends. Guts is now fighting in a port town, facing pirates and their captain armed with twin swords in his hands. The captain fight relentlessly at Guts, both fighter's weapons spark as the cross one another. Guts pins the captain down, thinking he got him cornered, but the captain smiles as he points the hilt at Guts. A side of it flips down, revealing to be a hidden gun. It fires and the scene changes, with Guts facing a psychotic woman armed with a large ring. As the two fight, Guts begins to see a small resemblance from someone, or something. As the woman charges at him, the scene turns horrific as Guts is standing on what appears to be a gigantic hand made of screaming humans. Standing on each finger and thumb are horrific demonic beings; a skeleton with a cape and a gigantic brain, a smiling bald dwarf the is floating upside down, a fat sack of flesh that mouth is constantly open and eyes forever shut, a demoness sharing like likeness to the mad woman from before, and standing above them all is a bird like man wearing a black flesh armor and smiling at Guts. Guts roar in rage as he charges at the smiling man, his armor expanding all over his body. As he raised his sword, the armor begins to look demonic as the armor around his arms grow in size, morphing into claws, his feet just as demonic. As he jumps into the air, his armor wrapping around his head, the helm have one large horn sticking out and bat wings on the side. As Guts looms over the black armored man, Guts's missing eye appears, glowing bright red. Guts swing down his sword, the scene changing one last time, with Guts walking down the road, the same fairy from before, resting on his shoulders, and another female one on he other. The trio of siblings are walking beside him, along with a shy witch carrying a orb with her. A small young thief is walking ahead of them, with a ideas that he is the best of them, and a broken woman acting childish as she try to grab a fluttering butterfly, unaware of Gut's watchful gaze. The scene disappear, showing the title.

_**Nightmare**_

We returned to the burnt down village Guts first appeared. Someone is examining the area, seeing the destruction that follows Guts. The person moves on, following Guts's trail, carrying a large white crystal sword that radiates holy light.

[End song]

**Here is one that's been floating in my head since DeathBattle's Guts Vs. Nightmare. When watching this, this idea came to me and thought, 'What would happen if Guts found the Soul Edge instead of the Dragon Slayer?' And so this story came to mind, now onto the main points:**

**Obviously, Guts uses Soul Edge instead of Dragon Slayer. He does have the will be still be free of Soul Edge's control, except the times he goes Berserk.**

**Soul Caliber characters will be placed in the story, who and where are up to you. You can add them into the Golden Age arcs if you want.**

**Don't forget to add to add Soul Caliber into it, whoever possess it and think of a lore for the two swords if you can.**


	20. Bob's Burgers Archer Crossover

Both Bob's Burgers and Archer are both own by the Fox company. This a non-profit story, mainly for fun.

* * *

The scene opens, showing a dark stormy night with many of a sea town's stores closed from business, all but one Hamburger joint. A car drive up to the entrance, carrying five armed men. And inside, is the family that owns the restaurant.

"Okay, now be ready to 'relish' this dinner." The father jokes as he finishes the hamburgers for his family.

"Agh, Dad no. Not that lame pun." The youngest daughter with pink bunny ears moans.

"Yeah Dad, leave the jokes to the professionals." PPPppppppphhhhhhhhtttttt! The only son said as he press a recording on his keyboard.

"I think it was funny Dad." The awkward oldest daughter said.

"Tina, you said that about almost everything Dad said." The youngest daughter said to the oldest, Tina.

"Not everything Louise. Right Gene." Tina said, wanting confirmation from her brother.

"Nope, you think all of Dad's joke are funny, and they're horrible." Gene said with a straight face, causing Tina to moan.

"Alright if you think you so much better, 'DING' why... won't you... think something... better." The father aid as the men come inside, eyeing him and his children. "Umm hello, names Bob, of Bob's Burgers and sorry to say this, but we are... (one of the men turned the open sign to closed) closed. Thank you for doing that." Bob said as he starts to worry. He sees them surrounding him and he sees that they are carrying something under their coats. "Kids, go back to the kitchen, now!" Bob said in worry, catching someone's attention.

"Bob, is something a matter?" Bob's wife asks as she sticks her head out of the kitchen.

"Nothing Linda, just stay in the kitchen with the kids." Bob said.

"Who are they and what do they.."

"They want Lentil burgers! Go to the kitchen and stay there!" Bob screams.

"Alright, alright Jess." Linda said. "Come on kids, Mr. Grouch wants us in the kitchen!" Linda said as she brings the kids to he back of the restaurant.

As soon as they are gone, Bob turns back to the men and opens the cash register. "Okay, the Lentil burgers are not our best seller, but here." Bob said as he present the money to the men, thinking of them as robbers. Sadly, the oldest of them closes the cashier with his gun and aims at him.

"We ar' nut rubbers." The oldest man said with a thick accent.

"Umm, okay. You can rub them, but don't hurt my family." Bob said.

"He said we are 'not robbers'." The leader said with a clearer voice.

"Oh, okay. What to you want?" Bob asks.

"You." The leader said. "Kill the family." The leader orders. Fear course through Bob's being as he sees one of the men taking out his gun and begins walking towards the kitchen, to where his family is.

"No!" Bob screams as he grabs the gun and holds it and the owner on the counter by instinct. The others start to bring out their weapons and start aiming at Bob. One of them start to pull the trigger, but Bob grabs a pot of hot coffee and throws it in his face. The man screams in pain as he feels his skin being scalded and then felt a painful scattering and stabs of glass into his face as Bob smashes the empty glass pot into the man's face. Two of them fire their gun at him, but Bob dodges them with ease and quickly counters by forcing the pinned hit man to shoot at his comrades. Both fall to the ground with bullet holes in their chests. Bob grabs his spatula and with a quick thrust, slams it into the pinned man's neck. The man's throat is cut open, his arteries bleeding, his spine severed. He didn't know what happen before he died. The last of them brings out a switch blade and swings at Bob. Bob dodges the blade and grabs the attacker's wrist. With a quick snap, Bob breaks the man's wrist the man screaming in pain. Bob grabs the attacker and slams his head into the still hot grill. The man screams in agony as he feels his skin blistering and his brain being cook. Bob throws the man off, ripping of most of his skin off his face, making him lose conscience from the unimaginable pain. All around Bob is a gruesome scene all of these people lying in their own blood, many of them dead, all but the grilled face one and the leader.

"You think this will stop us?" The leader said as he beings to choke on his blood. "You are a marked man. Nothing will save you, Sterling Archer, you ISIS do..." Before the leader finishes, Bob stuffs a can of non-stick cooking spray into his mouth, choking on it.

"Well you can stuff it and go burn in hell." Bob said as he fires his gun at the leader, his last memory being killed in suffering pain by the World's Most Dangerous Spy.

"Oh my God!" Linda screams as she and their children sees what Bob had done.

"Whoa! Dad's a killer!" Gene said with awe.

"Holy crap! Dad's a hit man! I knew it!" Louise screams in delight, while her sister only freaks out at the sight.

"Bob what happen?" Linda asks Bob with horror on her face.

"I.. I don't know. One moment I was just cooking dinner, the next thing I know, I'm John Wick or something."

"Retired assassin!" Louise screams out loud.

"Do you know who they are?" Linda continues to asks.

"I don't know any of them. All I know they called me 'Archer' and they want me dead!"

"Sleeper Agent!"

"Louise, stop screaming! Your father was just attack by mobsters." Linda scolded her daughter with little affect on her.

"Well, whoever they are, they sure like cheap clothing." Gene said as he look at one of the fallen men coats.

"Gene, step away from the bodies." Bob orders his son. "And what do you mean cheap... Holy crap, they're Russians." Bob said that as he sees the Russian lettering in the back of their coats.

"R.E.D. Agent!"

"Blue agent!"

"Green!" Tina said after Gene and Louise scream.

"None of that make sense." Bob said to his children.

"Come Dad, you just killed five professional Russian hit man under ten seconds. If that not a sign of a train killer, I don't what is." Louise said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, everyday burger flipper can't do that." Gene said.

"Maybe it has to do with your long forgotten past." Tina said, trying to comfort her father.

"Hope not. I mean look at this." Bob said as he shows his family the mess. "Personally I would not have this in my life."

"Boo!" Both Louise and Gene booed at Bob's proclamation.

"Hey, don't boo your father. He just save our butts." Linda said as she walk towards Bob.

"Thanks Linda." Bob said as Linda wraps her arms around him.

"Anytime Bobby." Linda said as she give Bob a chaste kiss. "Now upstairs you three. Your father and I have lots of work to do."

"Aw." The kids said with disappointment as they go upstairs. "Bet dad a super spy." Louise said to Gene.

"I bet he a escaped lab experiment." Gene said to Louise.

"Maybe he got mistaken by a long lost twin." Tina said.

"Hey Tina, did you want to touch their butts before dad got to them?" Louise asks.

"Maybe." Tina answers.

"And I they come back as Zombies?" Gene asks.

"Yes I would."

"Don't touch their butts sweetie." Linda said to Tina. "Bob, make sure to call the cops and tell them about this."

"Got it!" Bob said to Linda as she went upstairs with the kids. "Sterling Archer, what a crappy name." As Bob starts to call the police, the fallen ketchup and mustard bottles contents are combining and forming the title with a sheet of paper that have fallen out of the leader's coat with his picture without a mustache, and with the target's name on it.

**Bob** _Archer_

(Next morning at a secret government agency.)

"After fifteen years you finally surface, and been hiding right under my nose." A elderly woman said as she sips her glass of scotch as she watches the news on Bob's Burgers. "I just have one question." She turns around and face her agents. "What the hell you imbeciles been doing!"

"Umm.." A nervous broker said.

"Well.." A brown skin woman said as she tries to think of a excuse.

"You see..." A blonde man struggles to think of a way out.

"Wait, we were looking for him?" A scientist said in surprise. The old woman sighs as she slouches in her expensive chair and desk.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

**I know I'm not the only one who thought of this when they saw the "Fugue and Riffs" episode. Bob and Archer are one and the same person, but I'm getting off track, so here are the main points:**

**While starts in "Fugue and Riffs" in the Archer Verse, it can start anywhere in the Bob's Burgers verse.**

**Bob/Archer did spend years at the sea town, not the strange two months.**

**Bob/Archer can look like either one, the hairy fat middle aged dad, the pump young looking agent, or a combination of the two.**

**Where the story and how it affects the main plot is up to you.**


	21. Guin Saga FOZ Crossover

I own neither Guin Saga, nor Familiar of Zero

* * *

What we see before us is a ceremony that all young nobles from all of Halkeginia partake to bring forth their partners ,or more commonly known, familiars. Many normal mages summon mundane animals like dogs, cats, birds, steeds as their familiar. More skilled mages have mythical creatures like griffins, salamanders, bugbears, and for one particularly skilled student, dragons as their familiars. Every student participating in this ceremony have receive their familiar, each one matching their own level of skill, all but one.

"Have everyone summon their spring time familiar?" A balding professor asks. One particular student is trying make herself smaller, if that even possible, trying to avoid a potential failure. But it was proven a failure to hide.

"Louise didn't go!" A chocolate skinned beauty said loudly, making the student curse at her mortal enemy. As the crowd starts to part, the student straighten herself up and harden herself for what's to come. A small young female student with a lithe petite frame with long pink hair and eyes. Despite her youthful appearance, she is showing pride and nobility that is ingrained into her very being. She walks towards the ritual summoning circle that lays before her, but she hears the small constant whispers about her. Her constant failures, her doll like appearance, her zero skill as a Mage, but this only drives her more.

'They think they can talk me down just because I have no real idea on what my affinity is? Well I'll show them.' The student called Louise mentality rants as she stands before the summoning circle.

"Whenever you are ready Miss Vallière." The professor said.

"Of course Professor Colbert." Louise closes her eyes as she brings out her wand and begins to chant.

_My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe._

Many of the students whispers at her version of the ritual chant she is chanting

_My divine, beautiful, wide, powerful servant, heed my call._

Many of the students began to panic as the ritual circle begins to glow brightly, more so then the others before her.

_I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guideness and appear!_

And on that final word, the ritual circle explodes, covering the area in smoke, ash, and dirt. Many student fly from the explosion, while others are simply covered in soot. When the smoke starts to clear, they can see not only the ritual circle is now a smoking crater, but also Louise is coughing and covered the most in smoke. When seeing this the students laugh.

"Looks like the zero does it again!" "Once a failure, always a failure." "She might as well blew up her familiar." As the students continue to laugh at the now distraught Louise, something begins to emerge from the smoke. The laughs start to quiet down as a giant of a man is approaching them, easily towering everyone present there, silencing the male students by his great musculature and impressive weapons and armory, while the female students start to sway from his strong stature and mysterious clothed face. Louise is curious on what's going on, until she turns around and sees the man, looking down on her. She was initially shocked on what she was seeing. Steeling herself, she asks the stranger before her.

"Are you the one that I summoned?" The giant looks at her as he asks her now.

"Depends. Were you the voice that was calling out to me, asking for a guardian?" Louise nods at this.

"May I ask who you be sir knight?"

[Guin Saga OST: Guin's Theme] At that question, the giant begins to take off the cloth hood and everyone is in shock on what they see.

"I am called Guin." The giant said, revealing his entire head to be of a leopard. As the two stare at each other, the scene change, showing Guin devastating Guiche's golem with his bare hands. He charges at Guiche, aiming for his wand. The scene changes again as Guin is battling a large group of bandits that attack the Familiar exposition. As Guin finishes the last of the bandits, a earth golem appears, with its summoner riding its shoulders. As the two stare, the scene changes, Guin now in a forest, facing the thief. The thief is armed with a dangerous looking staff, and unleashes its great power against Guin. The scene changes, showing Guin facing off with a portly man with a worried maid nearby. The man raises his staff and a huge torrent of water surrounds him, and smirks as he launches it at Guin. Guin dodges the attack and head straight for the man.

(00:49) We now see a the princess of the lands looking towards the sky, praying that her friend and guardian succeed their mission. In a forest, a beautiful elf is wondering the woods, shocked to see a man with a face of a leopard, covered in wounds. Louise is confronting a young burglar from a foreign land, the thief teasing her at her flustered look. A young prince is a flying kingdom is looking to the horizon, wondering the fate of his kingdom and his people. Shadowy figures are grinning in the dark, as their power increases, while one simply watches the chaos unveiling before him, showing no emotions what so ever.

(02:40) We now see Guin riding a horse, towards a large army, his sword in his hand and a battalion of soldiers behind him, all bearing his symbol. The scene change into a reflecting pool at sunset, with the title shimmering into being.

**The Journey of Guin**

* * *

**Alright, this one have been on my mind for a good long while. I mean, Guin Saga ended before it finished, leaving so many questions left unanswered during the Hiatus, and so much potential for Guin to end up in a crossover easy! So for those brave to type this, here are the main points:**

**Guin obviously ends up as Louise Familiar, but don't expect to hook him up with her later on. I mean he is a leopard headed warrior searching for the truth of his past and destiny, plus the fact that he may be older, i mean really older then Louise. Remember, he was accused to be a God of Destruction. If you feel like he should have a meaningful relationship with someone, pick someone besides Louise that he can connect.**

**The foreign thief can be a OC or Saito that came to Louise's world somehow. The two of them can range from brother sister relationship, or cannon lovers in the process.**

**Be ready to dig deep down for creative writing and making emotional points of this. While not encourage, just be ready to write it, because of Guin Saga's lore.**


	22. Transformers Prime Beast Wars

I own neither Transformers Prime, nor Beast Wars. Both franchises belong to Hasbro.

* * *

In a hidden military base, the large super computer is beeping loudly, as it detected a unusual tear in space and time, as if a space bridge was use and just outside Earth's atmosphere, two ships of alien origin are battling one another. One ship appear to be a simple transportation ship meant to carry precious cargo, while it other is just a warship, built to attack and destroy any that get in its way. The warship fire at the opposing ship, the hull spilling out small pods. The transportation ship crashes into the war ship, destroying its engine. Now both ship are falling towards earth, burning in the atmosphere, crashing somewhere in Africa. Far from each other, the occupants send off small probes to scan the local lifeforms. The probe from the warship scanned fossilized remains of primordial beasts and local arthropods. The probe from the transportation ship scans local mammals. Both occupants of those ship begin to change form, matching to the lifeforms they have scanned, and both sides growl as they prepare for battle.

[Beast Wars intro theme]

Both Autobots and Decepticons arrive at the site, investigating the anomaly, but both side are surprise on what they see. Both sites bare ships of cybertronian origin, but far more advance, and more surprising is that in between them are creatures fighting among themselves with cybertronain signatures. One side consists of native mammals, while the other was made of dinosaurs and large arthropods. When the two side charge one another, they scream a battle cry.

"Maximals, Maximize!" A silverback gorilla screams.

"Predacons, Terrorize!" A Tyrannosaurus Rex roars.

And what surprise both sides even more is that they are transforming!

_**Transformers Prime: Beast Wars**_

The Autobots meet the Maximals as they explain their purpose, while the Predacons swore loyalty to Megatron. The fight continues as more bestial cybertronians appear all over the world, choosing sides by their actions. We now see Optimus Prime fighting against Megatron as the Maximals and Predacons forces clash with one another. A loud unearthly roar is heard in the sky as they look up. The battle field is cover with a silhouette of a large, winged creature, as its body glow as it prepares to rain fire on its enemy. The creature fires, then the titles reappears.

_**Transformers Prime: Beast Wars**_

* * *

**Here are some Main Story points for this challenge:**

**This will mainly take place in the Beast Hunters arc, but you don't have to go cannon.**

**You can alter the Maximals and Predacons looks to match the Prime cypertronians.**

**If wanted, you can make your own OC Maximals/Predacons. From animal species, name and type: normal, transmetal, fuzors, even combiners.**


	23. Kamen Rider Wizard Magikano Xover

I own neither Kamen Rider Wizard, nor Magikano.

* * *

(A black screen shows, with a red magic seal appearing affront of it. Soon enough, the seal is now on a open book full of magical incantations and alchelmic writing.) A long time ago, magic and alchemy were once one and the same... (Soon, images of some of the most mysterious and most world changing things from the mysterious pyramids of Egypt, to Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man.) , but as time moves on, the two separate from one another, to the world of mortal man, ruled by science... (We soon see Earth, with all of man's technologies being highlighted.) and the Magic defining world of Mages and Witches in their own reality. (A dimension that composed of floating land formations, pocket realities and homes as large as small counties.) The very few born with the gift of magic, hiding their abilities in the world of man, unaware the repeating cycle that a select few knew the two worlds face. (A image of the two world being swallowed up in a black vortex, soon change to a not too distant past of a nerdy boy seeing a beautiful girl under cherry blossom petals, over and over again.) But when a outside force enters this repeating maddening cycle, it changes it for its own selfish purposes. (A great number of normal humans are screaming in despair and pain under a full eclipse.) Unleashing horrors unto the worlds, to drown them in endless despair. (Now the humans' bodies crack and explode into dust as monsters are replacing them. With this happening only one of them is fighting against it, even with black raven wings emerging from his back.) And the only one man born what once a terrible curse on the two worlds, shall be the wizard of hope to combat the dark forces the two worlds are helpless to defend. (We now see the nerdy boy from earlier, eating a doughnut, but looking far different then before. While he still have his slightly tanned skin, square rim glasses and dark grey hair with a single ahoge on top, he isn't wearing a school uniform, but a black leather jacket, a red floral shirt, red jeans with a large bulky belt buckle in a shape of a hand, and right now he is enjoying a bag sugar powdered doughnuts, while sitting on a lap post, looking over a city.)

"Hmm... its been a while since I was home." The young man said as he took a bite from a doughnut. "I bet my sisters are worried sick about me." As he takes another bite, he notices a small mechanical red bird flies towards him and chirps at him. It chirps at him a while and the boy spoke, understanding what the bird is saying. "Oh, you found them Garuda?" The now named bird, Garuda chirps in acknowledgement, and the boy sighs as he puts his half eaten doughnut away. "I guess I finish you later." After putting the doughnut back, he slips on a large ring on his right hand and place it over the large belt buckle.

_**CONNECT, PLEASE**_

The belt buckle said loudly as a large magic circle appears beside the young man. Flicking his hand forward, he summons a unique Honda CRF250R motorcycle that is mainly white with gold trims and a ruby face on front. It gracefully landed on the road, roaring to life before the young man put his bag of doughnuts away into the portal and jumping onto it. He puts on his red helmet with a one-way visor on. "Lead the way." The young man said to Garuda, letting the mechanical bird lead the way as he shuts the visor down. We now are at a abandoned old warehouse in the business district of the city and inside a one sided battle was happening.

"RAAAAHHHH!" A young girl in her teens is battling against monstrous foes. She haves long blonde hair tied into two tails and small buns, decorated like cat ears, wearing a schools uniform, her normally blue eyes are golden cat-like. In normal cases this young witch would have eliminated these enemies thanks to her large magical reserves and knowledge in the arcane arts, but these are not normal enemies, mundane or magical. Before her are a small army of golem like beings. They appear to be made mainly from stone with veins of gold or bronze webbing across their bodies with two large horns coming from their temples. The girl growls and unleash a large beam of magic at these creature, but while they were push back, the magic simply wash over them. The girl is breathing heavily as they approach her with bronze pole axes. And leading them is a blue Minotaur like being with red eyes and streaks, imitating blood splatters. The beast chuckles in a deep echoing tone. The girl once more uses her magic to empower her fist and turning her arm into a moving projectile, but when the elongated fist connected, the bones underneath crack, making her cry in pain. The beast chuckles once more as the girl's arm returns to normal, despite the broken bones underneath it.

"You are powerless against me." The Minotaur said in a mocking tone. The beast quickly grabs the girls neck and begins choking her. As the girl struggles, the Minotaur speaks once more in a dark voice. "Prepare to fall into despair." As the girl began to weep, a motorcycle crashes through the side of the building catching everyone's attention as it and the rider drives through the stone minions, knocking them over.

[Kamen Rider Wizard OST:05]

As he swerves around, the girl felt something she haven't felt a long time, hope. When he stops, he place his right hand over a slimmer version of the belt buckle, lighting up as it speaks.

_**CONNECT, PLEASE**_

A magic seal appear next to the young man as he gets off the vehicle. He swings his right hand into the seal, vanishing for a moment, until it come out with a silver bladed gun with a closed hand at the side. The monsters and the girl seeing this are in complete shock, especially the Minotaur leader. "What!?" The Minotaur screams as it still holds to the girl closely to it. The young man smiles under the visor and swings the weapon, pulling the trigger and firing five bullets. As the bullets fly, they appear to be made purely out of silver, with the same magic seal the young man uses. They didn't just flew in a straight ling, but swerve and curve towards the Minotaur leader. All of them aim at the leader, avoiding the girl, three of them hitting the Minotaur's arm that is holding the girl, while the last two curve away from the girl's face, and targeted the Minotaur's horn. When they hit, the Minotaur grunts in pain, letting go of the girl, dropping her to the floor. One of its horns was blown away, and it realize what happen to it. "Silver Bullets?" It said in shock, then starts to growl and stare at the young man. "You're that Ring Bearing Wizard?!"

'Wizard?' The girl thought as she looks at the young man. 'What is he doing in the human world?' The young man smirks underneath the visor, the Minotaur feelings his confidence.

"Curse you, you bastard!" The Minotaur yells as it forms a ball of intense energy and fire. It chucks it at the young man, the girl gasping seeing her rescuer consumed in the inferno. But she soon hears a small chime in the fire, and see it begin to gather at one spot.

As the fire gathers and disappear, in the young man's place is a armored warrior, wearing a black with red underside trench coat with armored segments and pants with the bulky belt buckle present. On his sides is a metal band holding many more rings. On his shoulders are pauldrons with a magic seal with a dragonic being surrounding it His wrist, ankles chest and head are covered with silver metal, but with a huge difference. Making most of the them of red jewels, with his face matching the new ring on his left hand. While the girl is memorized by his appearance, the Minotaur only growls even more, now knowing who he is. "You are that Ring Bearing Bastard!"

"Ha, its Showtime." The young man calmly said.

[End song, Start Life is Showtime, debut]

_Magika!? Magide!? Magida! SHOWTIME!_

The young man looks at his opponents and starts walking slowly towards them with his gun in his right hand. The Minotaur growls at his confidence and silently gather his forces together. "GET HIM!" The Minotaur points at the young wizard, the golems charging at him with bronze poleaxes in their hands.

_Maru de tsuki to taiyouuu, kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

The young wizard casually shot at the golems when they got near him. All of them quickly fell to the floor. He gracefully avoids the golems' attacks, twisting around, using the momentum to enhance his kicks and back hands.

_Dare datte kisekishiji te matai?_

Each kick meet its target, knocking each golem the ground, the young wizard tightening his grip on his weapon.

_Kitto Hisuyou Fukaketsuno Energy, Koroko no Teme, Yume to Yosou li lmi de Uragittekureru Monooooo?_

The wizard now shooting at the enemy foes, all of them falling in pain, some exploding on impact. He push one aside and see one trusting its weapon towards him. He grabs holds of the weapon and holds it close to his body, giving him a opening to shoot at the golem up close and personal. After a few shots, he kick the golem out of the building, along with the remaining forces with the gun, in machine-gun mode. They soon get up and charge at him.

_3, 2, 1, SHOWTIME!_

He smirks as he pulls the gun upward, transforming it into a sword.

_Magic Time, Trick ja-nai!_

He runs towards the horde, twirling and slashing against them.

_Mahou wo hirou hanpa nee zo (Mahaluto Hallelujah)_

He dodges their attacks, quickly countering them with his own, he himself jumping into a open area.

_Kioku no roots moguri-konde kibou sukui-dasou (SHOWTIME)_

He continues his battle with the golem army, but he soon sees the Minotaur leader cutting in. The Minotaur tries to slashing downwards towards him, but misses him and crack the stone floor. The Minotaur leader attempt to cut the wizard a few more time, but the wizard still dodges them effortlessly.

_Magic Time, Trick ja-nai!_

The young wizard flips over the Minotaur, pissing it off.

_Mahou wo hirou hanpa nee zo (Aiya Hallelujah)_

The Minotaur sends all of the remaining forces at the young wizard, retreating for now.

_Kikou no roots moguri-konde kibou sukui-dasou (SHOWTIME!)_

The young wizard is slashing through the horde to get towards the leader, but they are all locking his way. "Stay out of my way, won't you?" He said to a golem blocking him, knocking him away.

_Life is Showtime! Tobikiri no_

He converted the weapon back to gun mode, pulling the thumb outward, the hand opeing up with the magic seal revealed.

_Unme doraivu mucha shite mo (Matahalo Hallelujah)_

**C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!**

The gun chants loudly as he place his left hand over the seal, it began to flash brightly.

_Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai subeteno namida wooooo! (SHOWTIME!)_

**SHOOTING STRIKE FIRE! HI HI HI!**

The weapon is gathering fire at the muzzle, continuing to chant fire in Japanese. He twirls around at the golems, shooting at them. Magic seals appear on their chest, soon follow a explosion of fire, vaporizing them.

_Houseki ni kaette yaru ze..._

The fire dies down, showing that all of the golems are defeated, he himself is unharmed.

_Magicka?! Majide?! Majida! SHOWTIME!_

The camera focus on the wizard's armored face, the title forming from the embers of the explosion.

_**Magikano: Showtime!**_

* * *

We now see the young wizard without his armor arriving at a house with a Cherry Blossom tree on front, and with a new guest riding with him. "So this is where you live Haruo?" The guest asks. This new character is a young girl with light skin long black hair and around our hero's age, wearing a old European style clothing that covers much of her body, easily looking like a doll.

"Yep, this is where I live Koyomi." Harou, our hero, said to Koyomi, the new character. "Man, it hasn't one bit." He said with a smile. As he sees if his key to the house still works, he notices that its unlocked. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Koyomi asks.

"Its unlocked. Is someone home?" Haruo said loudly as he and Koyomi walk inside. As they explore, they discover that the living room is filled with many boxes, with logos of a moving company. And whats more surprising is that sleeping on the family couch is the same girl from before, only this time wearing a maids uniform. "What the?" The girl groans as she awakes. She stares at him for a moment and asks him.

"Are you Haruo Yoshikawa?" The girl asks.

"Yes, but why you asks?" Haruo asks, but just as fast she asks him, she just kiss him on the lips. Haruo was lost in though, while Koyomi was blushing at the sight. The girl stop kissing him, and he was in a lost.

"Hmm... you have a sweet kiss." The girl said to Haruo.

"W-h-hy you did that?!" Haruo said with surprise.

"Are you his secret fiance?" Koyomi said with a hint of jealously in her voice. The just smirk as her magic starts to show itself.

"Hear me now, Haruo Yoshikawa!" Her blue eyes turn cat-like once more and all the boxes are surrounded by her magical aura, all of them floating and spinning around her. "As of today I, Ayumi Mamiya, shall be your maid for this day forward, until I turn you into a man!" In what she said, the three present have each own reaction.

'She's a witch? That's the reason that Phantom attack her.' Haruo thought with a intense face.

'Ah come on! Why it have to be him?! Why can't I have my battle mage in Shining Jeweled Armor instead?' The girl known as Ayama thought sadly, despite her Cheshire grin on her face.

'Don't tell me she's one of those people?' Koyomi thought as she sees Ayumi as 'You save my life, so I'm your servant for life.

* * *

Sorry to all my readers for the lateness of my story updates. As some of you can guess, working at a Union store can be busy around the holidays, especially if your the only one with huge savings and so near the beach. I am typing and updating my stories as much as I can. So like Kamen Rider Chrome, please be patient, and I hope my stories are excellent reads for everyone. An now for this holiday brand challenge:

**Haruo of Magikano shall be Kamen Rider Wizard, and despite having magic, he doesn't let anyone willingly know about it. Think Batman identity: lovable goofball heart stealer in public eye, kick-ass magic warrior that defends the innocent with final hope, while still stealing hearts. He believes that he is the only magic user in his family and tries to keep it away from his sisters, and usual vice versa.  
**

**And on the topic of that, those who are of the Magikano magic community, will still try to keep magic a secret from him, with the usual memory eraser hammers. But to Harou, they just give him painful headaches.  
**

**For those who are familiar with Magikano, you know our hero is your traditional 'Unknowing Harem Gatherer'.**

**You don't have to follow the anime ending and Manga is encouraged.**


	24. Double Overlord Crossover

I own neither Overlord Franchises.

* * *

The scene opens with a powerful Lich sitting on his throne, surrounded by his followers, with a beautiful demoness standing beside him. The lich sighs as his world coming to a end. This Lich put everything into his guild. Made the most irreplaceable friends more then he could ever asks for, both in real life and this fantasy. The Lich closes his eyes as he sees the countdown reaches to zero, and rest his weary body for whats to come in his empty life in the real world. As he sleeps, something is rousing him from his sleep.

"Here, this one!"

'Huh?' The person thought as he wakes. 'What time is it?' He hears stone sliding right affront of him and light floods right into his face. The light blinds him, but it looks like what looks to be a cross between a imp and goblin are looming overhim. 'Wait, didn't the server shutdown? Am I still in the game.'

"It's him! Rub some acid in his eyes! That'll freshen him up." A old voice said as more imp hybrid gather around him as one brings out a sponge and press it right into his eyes.

"AHHHHHHH! THIS IS NOT YGGDRASIL!" The person screams in pain in a deep resonating voice. Oddly enough, his vision clears up, showing what the beings look like, but a older version then pushes in, and looks at him with glee.

"Hello Master." The old creature said.

"Master?"

[Clattanoia TV size by OxT]

The scene change, showing a armored hand reaching out to something. The camera zooms out, showing a armored warrior with a sword in his other hand. The camera focuses on the figure's face, showing that he is wearing a armored helm, with his face covered in darkness, all but his burning eyes.

**RISE OF THE OVERLORD**

When the title formed, in the background, it shows countless minions marching towards somewhere, with the Overlord leading them.

(00:17)

The person is sitting on a large stone throne, pondering on what happen as Gnarl, the old minion is telling him about his quests and goals.

(00:22)

The Demoness from earlier appears in Castle Spree with Rose, falling in love with the man at first sight.

(00:25)

Two Dark elven children appear before the person as he visits Evernight Forest.

(00:28)

A Half Demon is adjusting his tie right affront of the person during his visit to Heaven's peak.

(00:30)

A giant Ice Incestoid is fighting along with the person as they fight off the thieves.

(00:33)

A set of monserious Maid and a Butler are bowing before the person as Velvet smiles as she observes him.

(00:35)

A Vampiric Gothic Lolita emerges from a coffin when the person frees her from the Dwarven Mines.

(00:38)

The person walks as images of the villagers of Spree, the mercenary of Heaven's Peak, and a order of Knights appear.

(00:44)

Then the images change, showing the monks of The Silent Order, a mad blonde woman and a undead horde behind her, and seven corrupt heroes. The person turns around as looks at the reader. Then shows the minions laughing.

(00:50)

The Virtuous king of the Forest is running along side him as he brings out his weapons, wearing more durable armor. He is facing armored halflings, a horde of undead, corrupt knights and bandit along with the monserious servants, demonic followers, and his loyal but simple minded minion, decimating them. Rose is using powerful Magic to aid the person, while Velvet is summoning countless daggers to impale the enemy forces, both in far distance and up close and personal. The person's armor changes from his first set, then to his more durable set, then to his powerful Archanic armor and armed with his strongest weapon as he faces a possessed wizard carrying a all too familiar serpent staff. The wizard smiles as he feels the god like powers flowing into him. The two forces clash with one another, causing a large explosions.

(01:14)

The powerful Overlord is walking towards the demoness as she bows before him, presenting something. The Overlord grabs hold of it and he lifts it up, showing that its a large banner, bearing his symbol. The camera zooms out, showing the Overlord and the others standing beside him with the sun shining behind them.

**RISE OF THE OVERLORD**

(End song)

The demoness is speaking with the two sisters and the vampire. "Okay you three, remember this." The Demoness's eyes turned predatory with her golden eyes glowing brightly. _**"If you bitches do anything to harm him, I shall rip out your innards out and tear you apart a piece at a time, heal you and do it more painful, again, and again!"**_

**"I would like you try, Whore."** Rose said in a cold voice, magic flowing out of her.

_"Bring it you stupid virgin."_ Velvet said as she bring out her personal dagger, with a black aura pouring out of her.

"Hmhmhmhm, That would be fun to see you try, mortal." The Vampiric Lolita said as her True form starts to appear.

"What are you four talking about?" The person, aka, The Overlord asks as he walks by.

"Nothing, just girl talk." The four said as they return to normal, and smile like nothing happen.

"Remember sire, females are the most dangerous species in the castle, so becareful when you provoke them." Gnarl said as he sees this.

* * *

Sorry, I missed this one.

**Okay, here are the main points of this Challenge:**

**The person who plays as Ainz Ooal Gown AKA Momoga somehow came to the Vidoe Game world of Overlord. How and why is up to you.**

**His NPCs in Yggdrasil appear in the world, joining him and his conquest one by one.**

**The Second Overlord somehow have the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in his possession.**

**The relationship for Ainz is either Monogamy as in the First Overlord game, or have a polygamy. And not required, but you can add Clemenine to his group and/or harem, because I see Gnarl telling Ainz to add her to his growing minions and maybe tell him to make her first mistress because of her dark nature.**


End file.
